Teach Me, Train Me, Tame Me
by SatinKisses
Summary: She taught him the art of romance. She trained him in the seductive ways of passion and sensuality. She tamed his evil soul. But she never imagined that he could teach her too. How did they become like this? NarakuxOC
1. Making a Change

**A/N:** Okay so here is my newest creation. This story will be a little different from my other ones. One, it will be more serious and two, it will be MUCH fruitier. I wanted to challenge myself though to see if I could make my writing more versatile, so these updates might be a little slow. Okay with that said, on to the fic!

**Rated M** for language and very strong sexual content. Lemons and limes on the loose, lol

* * *

**Chapter 1. Making a Change**

All the signs of spring had come. The sun was high and bright in the sky. Birds were singing their beautiful songs. The snow had melted into water that nourished the flowers who had been dormant for a long time. The air crisp and refreshing. The earth was adorned with such beauty and rejuvenation. But in the distance, behind a barrier, the atmosphere was much different. This scene didn't hold much beauty. No, but it was abundant with darkness, death, and decay. Unpenetrable by any ray from the glistening sun. No signs of spring existed within this barrier. The only life that was present were of the ones that inhabited the castle that was surrounded by the black abyss. But even the ones who lived within the beautiful castle walls seemed to be affected by the dismal conditions outside. In fact, one of them was the _cause_ of the darkness.

"Naraku-sama. Naraku-sama. I did as you had requested. Naraku-sama? Are you here?" A tall, young man who seemed to be in his late teens with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and red eyes called out to his master as he walked down the long, dreary, damp hallways of the luxe castle. The boy had been a servant to the demon whom they call Naraku for several decades. Three-hundred years to be exact. Life with his master was...difficult, to say the least. The boy never went against his master's orders. Why? Well...he valued his life. Naraku was a very demanding man and very intimidating. Not only that but he held great power and could practically kill a person in the blink of an eye. The boy would undeniably be labeled as a fool if he ever disobeyed Naraku. So he continued to be a good little servant and bent over backwards whenever his master ordered him to. "Naraaaaku-saaamaaa? Where arrrre youuuu?"

"I'm in here Byakuya." Byakuya immediately stopped upon hearing his master's voice. He slowly walked into a room that like the rest of the environment,was shrouded in darkness. There, sitting on the floor, he found his master. Red eyes seeming to glow in the black background.

"I did as you had asked of me Naraku-sama," Byakuya said, bowing before the mysterious demon.

"Interesting. You found the one whom they call Sanaa?" Naraku's deep, menacing voice asked.

"Yes Sir. She resides in the Tsukamoto Village at the base of Mt. Fuji." A small grin turned the corners of Naraku's lips as he slowly lifted himself off of the floor.

"Excellent. You have performed well Byakuya. You may be dismissed."

"Thank you Naraku-sama." Byakuya bowed once more before taking his leave.

Naraku continued to hold that same smirk as he walked over to his window to stare out into the everlasting night which he had created. He was pleased that his loyalest servant so far was able to complete the task which he had ordered. He had found the one called Sanaa. Yes, this pleased him greatly, for he heard that she would be able to help him with his dilema.

It had now been three hundred years since he had completed the Shikon Jewel and destroyed his enemies. Inuyasha and Kouga had been slain. Kikyou had finally been killed. The Kazana had ultimately devoured Mirouku. That Kagome girl had since went back to her own time, seeing as she didn't have Inuyasha to protect her anymore. She was probably dead now anyways. Sango and Kohaku had both since passed on to the afterlife. The boy, Shippou, lacked the courage and skill to come up against him. Kirara simply lacked the skill. All of his detachments had been killed, with the exception of one. He had allowed Kagura to become the 'free wind' that she desired to be and had returned her heart in exchange for keeping Sesshoumaru away from him. Sesshoumaru was the one of his enemies who still roamed the earth and the only demon alive that could possibly cause him harm. Still, it had been one hundred years since they had their last encounter so it seemed as if Kagura kept her word. So with the Shikon no Tama completed, all...well, most of his enemies slain, and Kikyou finally dying by his hands, there was nothing left for Naraku. All of his desires had been achieved. There was no more activity for him. No great challenges. He had become...bored. And as he matured he had also became very lonely.

Naraku had recently turned three hundred and fifty years old during the late fall, although his appearance would lead one to believe that he was no more than twenty two or twenty three. As he aged, he also matured. Evil schemes, twisted plots and devious traps which had long been his aphrodisiac had ceased to arouse him anymore. In fact, they bored him. No joy came from these things anymore. No happiness, no bliss. Absolutely nothing. Murder didn't seem to get him off anymore. Neither did torture or pain of any sort. He thought that he was losing his touch. His dark demenour, his menacing nature. He thought that he was losing his mind...until his loyal servant, Byakuya, suggested that maybe it was his lack of having a mate.

"Invincible as you may be Naraku-sama, you are still a man," his young detachment who greatly resembled him suggested approximately seventy five years ago. "A man has needs. Needs that only a woman can satisfy. Maybe...maybe its time for you to find a mate and settle down." At first Naraku laughed at the idea of having a mate. There was nothing appealing to him about the scenario. But as he continued to mature and think about it, he realized that maybe there was some logic in what the three hundred year old boy had said. Maybe he did need a woman by his side. Not to love, of course. But one that could satisfy all of the lusts and desires of his body. There was only one problem though. He couldn't ever attract a mate. Out of seventy five years of searching, he couldn't seem to attract the mate he desired. He could have easily forced a woman to mate him, but he didn't want that. He wanted a mate that desired his body as much as he desired hers. One that wanted to be with him. One whose lustful appetite was as insatiable as his. One who could put him to sleep. Every. Single. Night. Such a woman could not be forced into mating him for the acts of lust would lack the heat in which he craved. No, he wanted to attract a real woman. One who could arouse him even when he was his coldest. But in order to attract her, it looked like he was going to need some help.

"I heard someone speak of a beautiful and mysterious demonic woman named Sanaa that could help you attract the mate of your dreams Naraku-sama," Byakuya had told him. "They say that she is highly skilled in the art of seduction and sensuality. Yet, she has no desire to mate with anyone. If you like, I can find her for you." Of course Naraku obliged Byakuya and told him that he would like for him to find this Sanaa person. He had actually heard of her himself a couple of decades back. She was known thoughout the demons of Feudal Japan for her seductive nature and knowledge of romance. Still, he found it interesting why she hadn't obtained a mate yet. Maybe her beauty was a myth. Maybe she wasn't as skilled as he had heard. Well, his questions wouldn't have to be unanswered for long. For he intended on meeting this Sanaa in person as soon as daylight broke the next day.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Sanaa, the serpent hanyou

**A/N:** Thank you Red-Smartiez and Yuukiyanagi for the reviews!!

So now that Naraku has decided to go to Sanaa for help, will she actually agree to it?

Oh yeah, I forgot to say last chapter that I don't own Naraku or any other Inuyasha related characters/items/things. However, I do own Sanaa and a few other characters mentioned later on. Now if only they could make me money..._sighs_...

* * *

Dawn was when Naraku decided to set off for his journey to the Tsukamoto Village near Mt. Fuji. He pondered in his head as to what type of woman this Sanaa was. Not only that, but he wondered what type of demon she was as well. He had asked Byakuya these questions, but his incarnation only replied that he did not see her personally. So for the rest of that night she continued to remain a mystery. Still, that only seemed to intrigue Naraku more. Sleep seemed to be a thing of the past as he laid in bed last night, running over and over in his head as to what Sanaa looked like, but more importantly as to how great were her skills of sensuality and passion. He had read a few of the scrolls she had written about eroticism and erotic acts and had been very pleased. She knew of many different types of aphrodisiacs and stimuli. Her views and methods of sensuality were very unique and seemed to be foreign to Feudal Japan. Yes, her scrolls tantalized Naraku's mind and he KNEW that she could tantalize his body even further.

It was a little after sunrise when Naraku made it to the Tsukamoto Village. Like his loyal servant had mentioned before he left, it was very secluded and seemed to be off of the map. The village was small and not very elaborate as he had expected it to be. Not only that but the village was full of humans. He could tell by the lack of auras that surrounded the place. So why would a demon choose to live among humans? Still, the only thing that mattered was that he had found the one he was searching for. "You there! _Shojo_!" Naraku called out to a small human child who was running around and playing with a ball. The girl instantly froze upon hearing Naraku's low and icy voice. She slowly turned her head and became frightened as the demon who was much bigger than her approached her. Naraku sensed her fear and mustered up a charming smile. Not one that genuinely held warmth, but one that he used so it would be easier for him to get his way. He knelt so he would be at eye level with the brown-eyed girl. "Hello. Little girl, can you assist me with something?"

"Y-Yes," the still scared child replied.

"Good. I am looking for a woman named Sanaa. Do you know her?" Some of the fear then left the girl's face and a small smile replaced it.

"Mmmhmm. Yes, I know Sanaa-san."

"Lead me to her," Naraku ordered. The child nodded her head and began to skip down the path of the village. Naraku strolled along behind her, passing various whispering and frightened humans along the way. He knew that he was the subject of their conversations. It could have been because of his unique appearance or it simply could have been because he was a demon. He didn't know and to be honest, he could have cared less.

The small girl finally stopped in front of a small house towards the end of the village. She slid open the front door and helped herself inside, Naraku following right behind her. "Sanaa-san? Sanaa-san? Are you home?" the girl called out. While she continued to cry out and search for the woman whom he sought after, Naraku couldn't help but notice his exotic surroundings. The house was adorned with fine silks and paintings which he knew were not of Japan. The home also contained statues and scrolls that hung on the walls that were written in a script that was clearly not Japanese. Not only that, but the house smelled of a strange, yet pleasing scent that Naraku had not smelled before until now. Who _was_ this Sanaa? What was she? "Sanaa-san? Sanaa-san, are you here?"

"Calm down Mitoko-chan. I was just out in the bath house," a warm voice suddenly spoke up. Hearing the voice of the woman he had been looking for only seemed to make Naraku more curious, for it contained an accent that was foreign to Japanese culture as well. "So Mitoko-chan, what brings…." Sanaa's voice trailed off when she entered the main room of her home. Naraku's eyebrows slightly rose upon seeing the mysterious woman for the first time. Shiny, black hair with dark purple streaks that ended just above her breast. Almond shaped eyes of an equally dark purple color. A purple marking upon her forehead, no doubt a symbol of her clan. She was of average height and of average build, although he couldn't tell from the loose fitting red Kimono she wore. But what stood out the most to him was her skin tone and a scar that was on her right cheek. Her skin was bronze colored, hinting that she wasn't of Japanese heritage and the scar seemed to hint that she had been in a great skirmish of some sort. Still, he thought that the rumors about her did her justice for he did indeed find her very beautiful. "Mitoko-chan, who is this?" The beautiful, half demon serpent of Indian, African, and Japanese descent asked her young friend. Mitoko shrugged her shoulders.

"He said that he wanted to meet you, so I brought him to see you," she replied. Sanaa nodded her head and walked over to the demon who had just entered her home. The two stared at each other in silence for a few moments as if trying to read one another. Sanaa noticed the coldness in his exotic looking red eyes and Naraku noticed an equal coldness in her purple ones.

"Mitoko-chan," she called out to the girl while continuing to stare at Naraku, "will you please excuse us. I promise to catch up with you later."

"Yes Sanaa-san," Mitoko replied. The human child bowed respectfully before running out of the hanyou's home. Sanaa and Naraku continued to look at one another for a few moments.

"What is your business here?" she asked after a while.

"I came to ask for you assistance with something." Sanaa cocked a brow.

"Assistance? With what?" A sly grin turned Naraku's lips.

"With mating," he coolly replied. Sanaa's eyes instantly narrowed.

"I have no desire to obtain a mate," she firmly said.

"You misunderstand me, Sanaa-san. I meant that I need your help in finding a mate. I desire that you teach me all that you know about seduction and sensuality." Sanaa crossed her arms and continued to hold her suspicious composure.

"Sorry, but I am not for sale. If you want to learn about my methods then I suggest that you purchase one of my scrolls."

"I have read your scrolls before and I find them very appealing….however…I would like to learn from the writer herself. I desire a first hand experience."

"Well, you have wasted you time coming here then, for like I said, I am not for sale." Sanaa turned around and began to walk away.

"What if I told you that if you taught me, I could give you the Shikon no Tama in return," Naraku called out to her, trying his best to persuade her. It seemed to work, for Sanaa stopped dead in her tracks. She looked over her shoulder and back at Naraku.

"_The_ Shikon no Tama?"

"The one and only. I see you have heard of it?" She then turned around fully.

"I have. But I heard that it was in the possession of a very wicked demon named Naraku. You….you wouldn't happen to be him, would you?" Naraku chuckled a bit, pleased that even she knew of him.

"I see that both of our reputations proceed us. Yes. I am Naraku. You have heard of me, huh?" Sanaa had indeed heard a lot about him. She had heard that he was a very evil and manipulative hanyou that could not be trusted. Yet, she did not hear that all of this malice was concealed in a very attractive shell.

"Yes. I have heard of you before. I heard that you were the coldest of cold….so...why would you want to have a mate?" Naraku chuckled again.

"Well, I am a man after all. A man has desires. I'm no different than any other healthy male."

"I see. So you want a mate for the sexual pleasures and not for the love or companionship."

"Mmm, basically." Sanaa didn't really like the fact that his only reason of wanting a mate was for the sex. That meant that he didn't care how she felt about anything or what made her happy, just as long as she was able to satisfy him. Sanaa was a very headstrong and opinionated woman, so the thought of a female being merely used as a sexual tool didn't sit well with her. To her, if anybody was going to be the sex toy, it should be the man. Not the woman.

"I refuse to teach a man with such chauvinistic opinions. I'm not one to teach how a man can obtain a whore. I only advise men in obtaining mates, nothing else. And if you are confused, a mate and a whore is not synonymous." Her response offended Naraku a little. Was she defying his wishes? Did she actually have the audacity to turn him down? Still, he remained calm and continued to try and persuade her.

"Don't think so little of me Sanaa-san. I am just not the type of man who is interested in love. That's all. But I really would like it if you would teach me all that you know. If you do, I promise to give you the Shikon no Tama. I'm sure that you could find great use for it." He reached into his haori, pulled out the Shikon Jewel, and held it up for Sanaa to see. Her purple eyes twinkled upon seeing the bright, pink jewel. She knew that the jewel could give one great power if they had it in their possession. So why would Naraku want to give it up? He could be deceiving her. Still, Naraku's darkness and smugness intrigued her. Not to mention that she had never taught someone first hand about her methods of intimacy. There was also the fact that she did find him quite attractive.

"So….you only want me to teach you my methods so you can find a suitable mate?"

"Correct."

"And you're not here to mate me?"

"Well…you say that you don't desire one, so no."

"This is strictly a business agreement. No strings attached."

"None whatsoever." Sanaa sighed.

"Very well Naraku. You have yourself a deal." Naraku smiled triumphantly as he handed the snake hanyou the priceless jewel.

"_Arigato_, Sanaa-san," he respectfully said. Sanaa nodded but was still very leery of the spider demon. Nevertheless, she had already agreed to tutor him and accepted his payment.

"Follow me," she instructed him. Naraku obeyed and followed Sanaa to the back of her house and into a room which proved to be the hanyou's bedroom. "Close the door." Naraku obeyed his new sensei and slid the screen door shut. "Take off your clothes." This order pleased Naraku. He didn't expect to be taught so suddenly. He did as she said and began to strip of his clothing. Sanaa looked over her shoulder and smirked. She was pleased with what she saw. The dark haired hanyou had a very enticing body. Not to mention that he was well equipped. "Before I begin instructing you, I want to see what you already know," she began as she loosened the belt around her kimono. "So pretend that I was just like any other woman that you would have relations with and not your sensei. Treat me like you would treat any other female. I want to see you naturally so I can get an idea of where I should start." Sanaa let the loose fitting kimono slide off of her body. She had just gotten out of the bath when Mitoko and Naraku entered her home, so she didn't have time to put on her undergarments. Naraku bit his lip upon seeing the nude woman. His earlier assumption of an average figure was wrong. That kimono she wore had mislead him. Sanaa had very nice curves…although, something else seemed to catch Naraku's interest as well. There was another large and noticeable scar on her back, similar to the smaller one on her cheek. They were definitely battle scars, but why would she have those? She didn't seem like the type of demon who would be a fighter. However, the thought didn't last long for the fact that he had a nude woman in front of him seemed to knock Naraku back into consciousness. She had ordered him to treat her like he would any other woman….and oh did he plan on doing just as his sensei had asked.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my. Maybe Sanaa should be careful of what she asked for :p 


	3. Asserting Dominance

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! Yeah, so I had to post this in the computer lab at the university because my computer at home is F'd up, lol. So when we last left, Sanaa and Naraku had gotten bucked naked and were about to do some things. So what will those things be like? I guess I don't have to tell you that this is a lemon, but to be official...

**Warning:** This chapter contains a lemon.

So here we go...

* * *

Sanaa slowly turned around in order to look her new pupil in the eyes. Naraku's red eyes seemed to contain a certain fire within them as he performed a head to toe scan upon his new sensei. He took in every aspect of her curvaceous, bronze figure. Perky, medium sized breasts, toned stomach, wide hips, healthy thighs. Her legs were a little shorter than he liked but overall Sanaa's figure pleased him greatly. When his crimson gaze met back up with her purple one, the fire intensified. His eyes burned with incredible lust. Raw and unnerving lust.

Without any warning, Naraku sprung forward and tackled her to the bed below. Sanaa gasped loudly upon hitting her sheets with great impact. Almost immediately, two full pink lips began to nip and suck on a slender bronze neck. His fingers tangled themselves in her purple streaked, jet black hair. Sanaa allowed her eyes to flutter close and her hands to grip tightly on his shoulders as Naraku's lips now covered her own. The spider's kisses were highly stimulating to the serpent's senses. The very attractive male hanyou had even succeeded in making her excitement leak from her depths and onto the bed below. Sanaa was aching for him to touch her most sacred area. Not only there but she yearned to feel his hands playing with her breasts or caressing her hips. She desired for him to touch her anywhere other than her hair. But what Sanaa did not know was that it wasn't Naraku's style to please his partner. He never got enjoyment from hearing the alluring sound of a woman's moaning. Naraku was a very selfish lover. Sex was solely about his pleasure and his alone. He didn't give the slightest damn about the importance of having an equal share of give and take. Just as long as he was satisfied, all was well. And Naraku got his most dirtiest kinks….from a woman's pain.

"Ahhhh!" After a while, Naraku was finally able to get Sanaa to make some noise. However, her cry wasn't one of pleasure, but one of pain. Sanaa kept her eyes squeezed shut as Naraku began to seep his fangs deep within the flesh on her delicate neck. The spider smirked as he savored the taste of her salty blood. Blood had always been a turn on for him. Whether he drew it for malicious or erotic reasons, the thick red liquid always brought him abundant satisfaction.

After feasting on Sanaa's life source for a while, Naraku pulled back to look his sensei in her beautiful, rare-colored, almond-shaped eyes. He smirked as he took note of the dazed, timid expression plastered upon her soft, round face. _'She is enjoying this as much as I am,' _Naraku thought, mistaking her dazed demeanor as one caused by tremendous pleasure. His small smirk then turned into a full blown sadistic smile. _'Time to make her lose her mind.' _He reached down to position himself properly. Without any warning, and without waiting for Sanaa to gather herself, Naraku pushed his rock-hard member into her womanhood. Sanaa sighed as she felt him fill her to a degree in which she had never experienced from any man before. She hoped that he would gradually become more gentle with her once they got to the main attraction of this carnal performance between the sheets. However, once again, the serpent would prove to be wrong.

Naraku instantly began to thrust inside of the female hanyou's body with substantial speed. Sanaa arched highly underneath him as he continued his rapid assault on her. She bit her lower lip and held back whimpers as she tried her best to take the pain that Naraku was inflicting upon her. One of those stifled cries eventually left her lips when Naraku began to make his thrusts a little more forceful. A tear trickled out of her eye and onto the pillow below. Sex hadn't been this painful for her since she had lost her virginity a few centuries ago. She stared up at the pleased man who was causing her all of this pain and wondered if he truly knew how bad he was hurting her. Somehow in the back of her mind she knew that he was fully aware of her pain….and was enjoying _every single second _of it.

"Pl-pl-please," Sanaa stuttered as Naraku began to drive her further up the bed with his excessively hard strokes. Naraku performed another malicious smile as her stared down at the darker skinned beauty.

"Are you begging me for more _onna_?" he asked in a lust crazed tone. "You must love the way I feel within you. As you wish. If my sensei wants more, then who am I to deny her?"

"No. Pl-please…..ohhhh!" Sanaa shrieked as Naraku began to pump into her with an aggressiveness that could break a mortal woman in half. The additional feeling of having his claws piercing the flesh on her hips only helped to aide in the woman's suffering. The emotion was far different in Naraku whose loud grunts only proved that this normally arousing act of carnality, harbored only one sided pleasure. The sweat dripped from his body and onto hers as Naraku kept his stamina up. One thing that the spider hanyou had that many women fantasized about, other than size, was the ability to last for a considerable amount of time in bed. Two, three, four hour sessions was very normal for Naraku, but what good was it if a woman was in pain the whole time?

Time slowly ticked away and Naraku was still going strong. Sanaa was beginning to numb from all of the pain being brought down on her and realized that she was going to have to stop him. She had wanted to wait until he found his release so she could get a full grasp of what kind of lover Naraku was, but she just couldn't take it any more.

"Naraku. Stop. Please," she requested as she tried to sit up in bed, only to have a strong hand push her back down in a less than gentle manor.

"Not yet," he firmly told her with a stern gaze.

"Naraku you are hurting me and you really need to stop."

"You will wait until I come." He began to harden his thrusts and Sanaa let out another shriek of pain.

"N-Naraku! Stop! Please! Stop!" she cried at him, practically begging. She once again attempted to push him off of her but of course the domineering man's strength far surpassed hers. She once again found herself staring up at stern eyes that now contained anger.

"No! You will wait until I find my release!"

"Your sensei just ordered you to stop! Now get off!" The sharp and demanding tone of the woman did not sit well with Naraku. For centuries he had been master over many. He had always been referred to as Naraku-sama as a show of respect from his underlings. He had been the picture of dominance. So to have this _woman_, no less, speak to him in such a forceful tone seemed to make him interpret her order as one of disrespect and not one of desperation. He'd be damned if he was spoken to in such a way.

Sanaa gasped loudly as a strong hand collided with a tender cheek. Her head swinging to the other side in a violent motion. Sanaa whipped her head back and stared at Naraku with great anger. Like earlier when they first locked eyes on each other, red and purple clashed like plaid and zebra print clothing. He had struck her. He actually had the balls to hit her. Now any other woman she knew would have immediately cowered after being hit the way she was. Most women would have took the warning and went back to their so called "place" of submission, as was expected of women in feudal Japan and even in her homeland of India. Sanaa was not one of those women. She was a stubborn and headstrong girl. She refused to be restricted by the barriers of society and social taboos. And she definitely refused to be submissive to an ass like Naraku.

Two beautiful red eyes widened and the sound of heavy panting turned to breaths of desperation as Naraku suddenly felt two hands go around his neck. He looked down at the multiracial, half demon woman in shock as she choked him with a surprisingly strong grip. Then again, Sanaa's demonic nature was that of a serpent. A Constrictor to be exact. So her grip was stronger than that of the average woman. It was even greater than that of some male hanyous. Sanaa growled in a warning tone as she continued to squeeze Naraku's neck with a killer grip. "I told you…to get…off…of me," she told him in a slow, low, evil voice that hinted to the spider that she would indeed choke him to death if he didn't comply with her wishes. A paling Naraku growled back at Sanaa in defeat and eventually did as she had asked of him and pulled out. Both hanyous gasped loudly when their bodies were separated. Sanaa felt like falling back to the pillows, but was afraid that Naraku might try to take her again. Once was enough for one day.

They sat across from each other panting heavily. Red and purple once again sending so many sparks that they border lined on lighting a fire. Two demons who had always been dominant in their respective trades and their own ways had somehow found themselves in the company of the other. And they would remain in each other's company for a while, for Sanaa new that she would have a long way to go before she had fully educated Naraku in her ways. Especially with an attitude like his. She figured that he probably didn't have even the slightest bone of sensitivity in his entire body. Nor did he possess any compassion, care, concern, empathy of any sort. And he sure as hell didn't have love in there. She couldn't fully teach him her methods until he softened up a little. But more importantly, she couldn't have him in her home if he wasn't going to listen to her. Even though Sanaa had a grip that could kill many, she knew that Naraku could indeed overpower her if he really wanted to. And she knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if he ever felt that notion. So there they were. Two dominant, strong demons. But it now seemed as if one would have to play a role of submission.

"Naraku," Sanaa began as she slowly rose out of her bed and now hovered over Naraku, "you mustn't be so violent with your sensei if you want me to teach you about sensuality. You must learn how to control yourself. That had to have been the worst sex I have ever had in my entire life." The anger was clearly visible in his eyes after she had finished her statement. It was evident that he had been offended. He rose off of the ground and rushed over to her, backing her up against the wall behind her.

"Wench! How dare you say such a thing!" he snapped as he kept her pinned by her shoulders.

"You came here to be taught about sensuality. Surely you already knew that your skills of intimacy weren't that desirable."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes I do! How many women have you had Naraku? Are you sure that you're not a virgin?"

"How dare you!"

"I'm just asking! Hasn't a woman ever told you that it hurts like hell when you make lo…no…screw them?"

"Pain is a sort of pleasure."

"Not that much pain. Not so much pain that it overpowers the pleasure."

"I have no desire to please the women who I have relations with. Sex is for the man's pleasure and a woman like you who claims to know all about sensuality should know that!"

"No Naraku! Sex should be pleasurable for everyone involved. It's not a one sided act. And you need to realize that before I can begin teaching you. You won't EVER find the mate you want until you learn how to be more gentle!" Naraku laughed defiantly at Sanaa's statement.

"Gentle? You actually want me to show gentleness? Why should I?!"

"You said that you wanted a woman that lusted after you as much as you lusted after them. If you contiune to be a self centered lover in bed, any woman will eventually get tired of being with you regardless of how big you are or how long you can last. You can't just take Naraku. You need to be a generous lover as well. It's not all about you. You can't be master in bed all of the time. You sure as hell won't be master in this house."

"So you're saying that you want me to become submissive?"

"More or less, yes. Yes I do." Naraku released yet another defiant laugh.

"You have to be out of your mind woman. I refuse to become a submissive man."

"Do you want me to teach you or not? Because in this house the only one that will have a dominant position is me. I am the sensei and you are my student." Naraku sneered at the bronze skinned female as he diverted his eyes to the ground. He really didn't like the idea of submission. He had never been in a submissive position in his life, much less by a woman. He would have rather preferred to submit to that pest Inuyasha than to a woman like Sanaa. A woman who he felt ran off at the mouth a little to much for his liking. With more attitude than Kagura and Kikyo combined. He had never met such a woman in his life.

Sanaa could tell his hesitation in agreeing to become submissive. She honestly didn't expect a quick answer. The serpent sighed deeply. "Naraku," she softly said catching his gaze once more, "will you please let go of me? Please?" Naraku hesitated for a second, but eventually released the firm grip on the woman's shoulders and let her go. Sanaa bent down to pick up the red kimono that she had shed earlier. She stood back up straight and stared right into his eyes as she began to speak. "I'm going to go out for a while, Naraku. I'll leave you alone to decide if you really want me to teach you or not. If you're willing to be a little submissive, then I have no qualms in tutoring you. But if you are going to continue to insist on being the dominant one and treating my body with such carelessness and violence, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave. It's all up to you." Naraku kept his eyes on hers the entire time as she redressed, but his mind wondered around trying to decide if having Sanaa as a teacher was worth him loosing his dominant stance. "If you want to get cleaned up, the bath house is out behind the house. I'll be back later." Sanaa turned around and walked out of her bedroom and out of her house. She was headed to the home her good friend, Aya, which was a few villages away. Aya had something that Sanaa knew that she would need if she was going to teach Naraku. Sanaa knew that even if he did agree to become submissive, his word was as good as dirt as a sort of currency. She wasn't stupid enough to trust his word. She could already tell that no matter what the situation was, Naraku was only out for himself. So in order to keep dominance over her home, it looked like she was going to need a little help.

* * *

While his sensei was out, Naraku used the opportunity to explore the mysterious woman's home. He looked at her wardrobe and his curiousity was further increased. Along with the many bright colored kimonos in her closet, there were garmets that Naraku had never seen before. Clothes that seemed to be from another country. Naraku already knew that she wasn't Japanese from her skin color and accent, but he wondered where she was from. He wondered what her homeland was like and if _all_ the women there were as bold as she was. As he continued to investigate the home, he found other strange items that peaked his curiousity. Statues, scrolls, paintings, scents, furniture, material all that were not apart of Japanese culture. The intrigued spider demon finally stopped his detective work and decided to take a seat in front of a small table in Sanaa's livingroom. On top of the table were a few more scrolls that seemed to be a work in process. _'She must really like to write,'_ he thought as he picked one up off of the table to read. He furrowed his brow and put it back when he realized that the script wasn't Japanese. He then picked up another scroll, this time it was written in Kanji. Naraku opened it and began to read what the Constrictor serpent had written. 

_Sensuality is an art. It is as much of an art as sculpting or painting is. Many people belive that sensuality is only limited to the act of making love, but I believe that you can find sensuality anywhere. Especially in nature. Who among us have never seen a sunset and noticed the amount of beauty that the sky has when the sun is about to take its rest or noticed how nice the earth smells after a mid summer rain. Who doesn't like the smooth feeling of silk against their hand or the way honey tastes after it's first harvested from the hive of the bees who make it. Sensuality is everywhere. You just sometimes have to look a little harder to find it._

"Her mind is like an enigma," Naraku said to himself as he placed the scroll back down in its previous place. He then decided that he wanted to know more about this woman whom he couldn't figure out. He walked all around her home taking in the various aspects of it until he eventually found himself back in his original place in her bedroom. He walked back over to the Constrictor's closet and slowly slid back the screen door. He had already seen the clothes that hung on the pole...but he didn't notice the item that was lying on the ground beneath the feminine and diverse wardrobe. He cocked a brow as he bent down and picked the item up in his hands. He knew that he now held a sword in his hands. The handle was finely carved and the blade was concealed in very fine Indian silk. Naraku slowly took the silk off and the blade was now in clear view for him to see. "What's this?" he said, again to himself, as he gave the blade a good look. The blade was curved and constructed in a manor that wasn't Japanese. But that wasn't what caught Naraku's eye. The blade was still stained with blood even though it looked as if it hadn't been used in quite sometime. His mind then instantaneously went back to the scars on Sanaa's cheek and back. Could those scars be from this sword?

"I see that you've found something to entertain yourself while I was out," a warm voice all of a sudden said. Naraku turned around and saw that the serpent was now back in her home. She had been out for quite a while. The sun had long set. Naraku smirked as he ping ponged his eyes between her and the sword.

"Uh...yeah. I did." Sanaa smirked back as she walked over to him. She took the sword into her hands and gave it a long look. She then took the silk from Naraku's other hand and wrapped the blade back in it. She said nothing the entire time as she did this and put it back in her closet. When she turned back to Naraku, he held a questioning look. Sanaa only smiled at him, intentionally not giving him an answer as to what the sword was all about.

"So have you made your decision Naraku?" she asked as a change of subject. Naraku nodded his head as a reply. He had indeed come to a decision. Although Naraku despised the idea of becoming submissive, the thought of discovering what Sanaa was all about and why she was so mysterious was enough to make him sacrifice his pride. Not to mention that the fact that he would be having frequent sex also helped him see the brightness of the equation.

"I will agree to become your student, Sanaa. So I will submit to you." Sanaa smirked as she somehow knew that he would agree to the stipulation. However, she knew that it wouldn't be an easy road from now on. But the gift from Aya should help to ease the pressure on her.

"Excellent. Then I have something for you."

"You do, do you?"

"I sure do. But I'm going to need for you to close your eyes first." Naraku narrowed his eyes at the woman. Sanaa giggled upon noticing his suspicion. "Just do it. I'm not going to do anything too evil." Naraku hesitated again, but slowly closed his eyes. Sanaa continued to smile as she walked around him and stood behind him as she fastened his gift around his neck. Naraku had been apprehensive at first, but relaxed when he figured that what she had put on him was no more than a necklace. "Okay. You can open your eyes now." Naraku did as she said and slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the new, red beaded jewelry around his neck.

"What is this?"

"It's your gift."

"A necklace?"

"Mmhmm." Naraku knew that there was something behind this necklace that Sanaa wasn't telling him about. The necklace reminded him of the necklace that Inuyasha wore when he was still alive. The subjugation beads that Kagome had placed around his neck was similar to the necklace that he was wearing. In fact, they were almost identical! No...she couldn't have! She wouldn't dare.

Naraku decided to put his fear to the test as he tried to remove the necklace, only to find that he couldn't do it. She had tricked him. She really did place beads of subjugation on him! "You wench! What have you done?!" he snapped at her. Sanaa only smirked at his anger.

"I told you that if you wanted to become my student, you would need to submit. These prayer beads only help you to do the job better." Naraku was very angry now.

"Get these things off of me right now! I order you!"

"Nah ahhh. Who did we say was the dominant one around here?"

"Wench!"

"Mmmm...now what would be a good trigger word for you? Let's see."

"How dare you!" Naraku yelled as he tried to come at her. Sanaa quickly stepped out of the way, avoiding his strike. At the same time, she decided upon his trigger word.

"_Kisama_!" she called out to him. The red necklace around Naraku's neck immediately began to glow and he was thrown to the ground with a loud thud. Sanaa tried to hold back laughter as the once dominant spider demon now, unwillingly, found himself in a place of submission. She casually strolled over to him until she stood over his fallen body. "You will respect both me and my orders Naraku," she firmly told him, "I don't like to be a crude woman, but if I find it necessary, I will. I will only call out that when I feel that my life is in danger or if you deserve a very forceful punishment. Naraku lifted his head to look at her and snarled. Sanaa's smirk grew to a devious smile. "Your room is down the hall. Go and get some rest, for your lessons will begin tomorrow. If you behave, you will be rewarded. If not... then _Kis_..."  
"No! I get it already!" Naraku snapped back at her, obviously not wanting to be slammed face first into the ground again. Sanaa smiled and nodded her head. Naraku slowly eased himself off of the floor. He gave Sanaa one last cold glare before taking his leave for the night. As he walked to his room, he realized that his stay with Sanaa might turn out to be less pleasureable than he had thought. And he was beginning to regret taking Byakuya's advice.

* * *

**A/N:** "Her mind is an enigma" lol, I stole that line from Patrick off of Spongebob! lol, hell yeah.

Japanese words

_onna_-woman

_Kisama_-bastard :)


	4. Lesson One: Kissing

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews!! This was kind of a rushed chapter and I might edit it later on, but I guess it's alright even though it's not what I wish it was. Okay enough said. On to the chappie...

* * *

"_I know that the darkness might seem ominous. As if Ishvar does indeed want no ray of light to peak in on us. No gleam of hope whatsoever. But I know that whenever I see your beautiful face in the morning, whenever I feel your warm breath tingle my skin…if I can just wake to your smile…then I know that it was all worth it in the end."

* * *

_

Daylight poured onto Sanaa's face when she awoke the next morning. Last night had been particularly peaceful. One of the more peaceful nights that she had had in a long while, despite the fact that she now had a murderous demon in her home at the moment. The beautiful serpent smirked to herself as she pondered how she was going to teach Naraku about intimacy and sensuality. He wouldn't ever get the full concept of either if he continued to have such a cold attitude toward women. He needed to learn gentleness, patience, and kindness among other things. It would be a long road from now on, to say the least.

A few more minutes passed before Sanaa decided to get up and take a bath. After she was done, she redressed in a very nice, red and white floral kimono that fit her curves more snugly than the red kimono she had worn when she had first met Naraku. She pulled her chest-length, black and purple hair back into a pony tail and began to make her way to her student's bedroom. When she arrived at his open door, she instantly saw that he was still sleeping, even though it was now late morning. Sanaa softly smiled as she strolled over to the spider demon's futon and knelt down beside him. "_Sundara_," the serpent whispered to herself as she stared at Naraku's closed eyed state. '_This man is truly radiant_,' she thought to herself, gently brushing a few stray hairs away from his face. The normally malicious male hanyou seemed to have a certain…gentleness as he slept. His face was absolutely calm, wavy black hair sprawled about his head and falling into his face, and soft, patient breaths escaped his slightly parted lips. He didn't seem quite as menacing in this state. In fact, he almost seemed…innocent, Sanaa thought. _'I wonder if he truly knows how beautiful he is?' _the female hanyou wondered. Sanaa almost instantly shook her head after thinking that. _'It doesn't matter how beautiful he is. He is still a very wicked man. Still…'_

"Naraku," she said aloud as she softly shook him. "Naraku wake up. It's time to begin your lesson." Naraku slowly opened his eyes, squinting them as they adjusted to the mid morning sunlight. When they finally did, he stared up at Sanaa with a slightly confused face. He had almost forgotten that he was now a temporary resident in her home and not in his own castle in his own bed. He yawned loudly and sat up in order to be eye to eye with the feminine hanyou. "_Gu-tenmorugen_, Naraku," Sanaa courteously greeted her student.

**"**_Gu-tenmorugen_," Naraku replied, rubbing the lingering sleep away from his eyes.

"Your first lesson in intimacy shall be today, so go on, take a bath, and get dressed. I left some clothes out for you in the bath house." Naraku nodded his head in reply.

"Sanaa…"

"Sanaa-sensei," the woman firmly corrected him.

"Sanaa-_sensei, _may I ask what my first lesson might be?"

"You will find out when the time comes. Now go and get ready. When you're finished, meet me in my bedroom." With that said, the instructor rose to her feet and strode out of his room. Naraku smirked as he watched the headstrong woman leave his presence. _'Such a domineering woman…but beautiful as well. No to mention how great she looks naked,' _he thought to himself. He almost relaxed into the thought of being a student to Sanaa, until he felt the beads of subjugation around his neck, that is. The arachnid reached a single hand up to touch the red necklace and a growl escaped his lips. _'That's right! The wench tricked me!' _he sourly remembered. The hanyou could feel his aura rise with his anger, but then he remembered that Sanaa could easily stop one of his attacks simply by calling out _Kisama_. He sighed deeply as his demonic aura returned to normal. He figured that he would just have to bear with the submissiveness for the time being, at least until Sanaa had finished her task. Then he would kill her for tricking him and wounding his pride. He chuckled at his own malevolent thought as he got out of bed and headed out to the bath house as Sanaa had instructed him.

* * *

Sanaa sat patiently on her bed as she waited for Naraku to come join her. When he finally did, she greeted him with a lukewarm smile. "_Osuwari_," she told him, pointing to the space in front of her on the bed.

"_Hai_, Sanaa-sensei," he replied as he walked over to her in the simple all black haori and hakama that she had gotten for him.

"Are you ready to begin, _oshiego_?"

"_Hai_."

"_KShema_, Naraku. Good." The _hebi_ nodded and smiled at the _gumo_. "Well, then first things first. I guess I should ask you what kind of woman you are looking for?"

"Well, first of all, she should be attractive, good in bed…"

"I meant, what kind of personality do you want her to have?" Sanaa specified with an 'I-should-have-known' expression on her round face. Naraku returned her expression with a strange one of his own.

"What do you mean what kind of personality? Why does that matter if all I want from a woman is sex? That doesn't matter at all."

"Ah, but that's were you are wrong Naraku. A person's personality is important throughout all aspects in a relationship, even with sexuality. For instance, what if you were to meet a woman who is extremely shy and insecure in the bedroom. Or one that is frigid and hates to be touched. Or one who is way too aggressive, even for your taste?"

"I would simply kill her and find a more suitable mate."

"You wouldn't make any progress that way Naraku. Murder doesn't solve everything."

"It has always worked before."

"And you wonder why you're still single." Naraku growled at that remark, which caused Sanaa to chuckle a little. "Calm down _oshiego_. I'm only trying to do what is best for you and that's being honest with you. I am certain that none of your servants and slaves never once gave you constructive criticism, for you probably would have killed them off if they had. Wouldn't you, Naraku-sama?" That comment only made Naraku growl more. Something about the way she said 'Naraku-sama' made him feel as if she was mocking him. He be damned if he was the pun of ANY joke.

"You know of nothing about me Sanaa," he curtly replied. Sanaa scoffed at his response.

"Yes, Sanaa-_sensei_, does _osheigo_," was Sanaa's sassy toned comeback. "I know that you have sacrificed many of your servants in order to achieve your desires. You have quite a reputation of being an evil, twisted hanyou. That's how I know that you never heard criticism from those closest around you because if anyone of them did criticize you, you would have immediately eliminated them. Don't try that method with me Naraku and I suggest that you learn to change your foul attitude if you want my lessons to be effective on you." Once more, red and purple clashed.

"_Hai, _sensei," Naraku finally agreed, even though he didn't mean it one little bit. He refused to change or conform into what _she_ wanted him to be. Sanaa narrowed her eyes at him but nodded in reply. She didn't believe him no more than he meant it. She was not a stupid hanyou. But alas, he had no choice in the matter. '_Kisama'_ would keep him in line.

"Very well then. Your first lesson shall be on the subject of kissing. Kissing and nothing more." A flash of disappointment briefly appeared in Naraku's eyes. Sanaa noticed and smirked. She knew that he had probably thought that he would be getting unlimited sex during his stay with her. He would indeed get to enjoy a couple of sessions with her later on, if he got to that point in the lessons, that is. She was not crazy enough to sleep with him again until he was re-taught on the basics of intimacy. How long that would take, she did not know.

"I already know how to kiss, Sanaa-sensei," Naraku defended himself.

"Yes, you do. Your lips feel wonderful against my own, but I can tell that there is no genuine feeling behind your kisses. They are simply an empty addition to sex in your eyes. Am I wrong?" Naraku shook his head no. Sanaa smirked in reply. "Then let's begin. Shall we?" She moved from her sitting position and onto all fours. She then crawled over to her student and straddled his lap, making certain to apply pressure on his strongest erogenous zone. Her purple eyes stared seductively into his red ones. A sharply clawed bronze hand took hold of a chin with a much lighter complexion. She tilted his face up to hers and teasingly ran the pad of her thumb along his bottom lip. Her other hand was now slowly and gently combing his raven tresses. She smirked again as he allowed his eyes to flutter close, obviously affected by her touches. Ever so slowly, she lowered her face to his own until their lips barely touched. She brushed her bottom lip against his, before abruptly pulling away. Naraku quickly opened his eyes and stared at Sanaa in protest. Sanaa giggled a little at him. She reached up to place two fingers on his eyelids to close those enticing red pools of his. Naraku had to bite back a pleased sigh as he felt how her long, slender fingers began to massage his scalp again. He began to become a little anxious when he felt Sanaa's warm breath at his lips again. He was surprised that he was feeling a certain urgency for her to kiss him. His heart was pounding in his chest and his breathing had sped up a bit. Not to mention that the pressure being applied to his groin was making him feel a little heated at the moment.

"Do you want me to kiss you…Naraku?" Sanaa teasingly and seductively asked, brushing her lips on his again when she said his name.

"_H-Hai_, sensei," he replied, voice merely a cracking whisper. Sanaa grinned as she lowered her lips onto his, giving him a few gentle nips on his lips. Naraku eagerly kissed back, feeling relieved from some of the pressure that had built up in him. His hands were firmly planted on her back, drawing her closer to him. He had never experienced this kind of sensation from something as simple as a kiss before. He didn't know what the feeling was, but he couldn't deny that it felt a little good.

Sanaa continued to playfully nip at his lips at an agonizingly slow place. Several moments passed before she deepened it and began to kiss him for real. With the hand in his hair, she brought him closer to her kissing him with a little more passion. She took his bottom lip between her teeth and gave it a few gentle nibbles with her pearly white fangs. She suckled on it and lightly brushed the tip of her tongue over it, causing a single chill to rush down Naraku's spine. With a gentle ease, Sanaa intensified the kiss once more by gliding her longer than normal tongue between the spider's lips. A moan came from deep within her as she savored the taste of her student, fighting in an intense battle with him. She could feel a heat gradually rising between her thighs as she kissed him. That pleasure induced heat caused her to withdraw from the hanyou's lips before she found herself sans clothing and staring up at the ceiling above her. Naraku unconsciously licked his lips when she pulled away from him, still tasting her on them. He slowly opened his eyes back up, staring hazily into her hypnotic purple gaze.

"I have never been kissed like that before," he said in a very monotonic voice, trying his best not to show how overcome he had felt by her. Sanaa replied with a simple nod and smile.

"See there. Gentleness is not such a bad thing. Slow and steady wins the race…at least, most of the time anyways. You get that result when you try to make the kiss enjoyable for both people involved and not only for you. Why don't you take the lead this time huh?" Naraku didn't have to be told twice as he leaned forward making Sanaa fall until she was only kept up by her elbows. He mimicked his instructor's actions and started the kiss off very slowly and lightly, teasing her and making her yearn for his lips. He took a lesser amount of time to deepen it though but the damage had already been done. The latent heat still continued to climb and a steady pressure was beginning to build in the lower pit of her stomach as the arachnid's tongue slid across her own. She tried her best to suppress it, but a moan eventually left her full lips which caused Naraku to kiss with even more passion. Her heated core began to throb and ache for him. She had never experienced this kind of heat from man. Well, with the exception of _him_. But no other man had given her this heated, insatiable feeling since _him_ and she didn't know how to take it. She was going. And fast. She knew she should stop him…but she really didn't want to. Thank _Ishvar _that she intervened.

"Sanaa-san? Sanaa-san are you home?" the soft, innocent voice of the human child, Mitoko, called. Naraku and Sanaa immediately broke the smoldering kiss and reluctantly pulled away from each other. Sanaa turned to Naraku and smiled, regaining her professional composure.

"Well, I think that's enough for one day. You did a wonderful job, which means that you shall be rewarded."

"Sanaaaa-saaaan? Where areeee youuuuu?" Mitoko practically whined.

"I'm coming Mitoko-chan. One moment sweetie," Sanaa called back to her much younger friend. She hopped off of the futon and headed to her screen door. She was about to slide it open when a strong hand grabbed her wrist. Sanaa turned to look at a smirking Naraku.

"I thought that you said you were going to reward me," he reminded her. Sanaa gave him the same smirk back.

"I will but it is best that no minors are around when I do," she calmly told him. Naraku quirked a brow.

"Oh? And what might this reward be?"

"You will see later on tonight. In the meantime, let's go keep Mitoko-chan company."

"Sanaaaaa-saaaaan?"

"I'm coming, _shojo_," Sanaa chuckled as she hurried out of her bedroom to meet her friend. Naraku continued to smile to himself as he followed the hanyou into the main room of the house. His first lesson had been a success and now he would be rewarded. From the way she made it sound, it seemed as if his reward would be explicit in nature. And Naraku simply could not wait.

* * *

**Japanese Words**

_gu-tenmorugen_: good morning

_oshiego_: student

_osuwari:_ sit

_shojo_: girl

_hai_: yes

_hebi:_ snake

_gumo_: spider

**Indian Words**

_sundara:_ beautiful

_kShema:_ good

_Ishvar_: god

* * *

**A/N:** So who is Mitoko to Sanaa? Who is this '_him'_ she was talking about? And what is this 'reward' that Sanaa has for Naraku? We'll just have to see :) Please review. Thank you 


	5. Mitoko

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews!! Hee hee. I'm suprised that I was able to update again this month. This chapter came pretty easily compared to the others. So when we last left, a certain little child had caused Naraku's lesson to be cut short...

* * *

"Mitoko-chan, you sure are starting early today," Sanaa greeted her six year old friend with a small smile and her hands on her hips when she went into the living room. Mitoko turned around and her big brown eyes lit up upon seeing the century old hanyou.

"Sanaa-san," the child squealed and ran over to give the half demon a big hug. Sanaa giggled as she warmly hugged the child back.

"I missed you too Mitoko-chan." The child then abruptly pulled away, crossing her small arms and giving the elder female a pout.

"You promised me that you would play with me the other day but you didn't keep your promise. I'm mad at you." Sanaa gasped and threw a hand to her chest, pretending that the little girl had hurt her feelings.

"No _hime_. Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry." Sanaa playfully bowed in front of the girl. Mitoko began to giggle.

"You're silly Sanaa-san," she declared with a huge smile. Sanaa giggled as well.

"Are you hungry _hime_?" Mitoko quickly nodded her head.

"Hai. Very."

"Alright then, come with me and I'll feed you." Sanaa motioned for Mitoko to follow her, but the little girl didn't move an inch. She stayed right where she was, seeming to be frozen stiff. Her brown eyes had a weird mix of confusion and fear in them. Sanaa was about to ask what the matter was, but then she saw why Mitoko looked so strange. Naraku had just entered the room and was now staring down at the little girl with a rather unpleasant look. Maybe he was pissed at the child, for she had caused the abrupt ending to his first lesson or maybe it was simply the fact that he didn't care for children. Whatever it was, one could clearly see the distaste in Naraku's eyes, fear in Mitoko's, and annoyance in Sanaa's. Sanaa sighed as she walked over between the two, starring daggers as she passed the male hanyou. Her gaze softened up when she turned to Mitoko. "Don't mind him Mitoko. He's harmless," she softly said trying to reassure the innocent human. Naraku chuckled a bit as he found his sensei's statement absurd. Not harmless? HA!

"Lying are we Sanaa-sensei?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice. Sanaa snarled at him which caused him to laugh even more. He then turned his eyes on Mitoko. "_Shojo_, do not believe this _onna_ here. I am to be feared and I am not harmless. I kill with pleasure and without any hesitation." His twisted grin became even more evil as he notice the girl begin to quiver with fear. Sanaa smirked as she stood back up in order to meet Naraku at almost eye level.

"_Kisama_," she coolly said.

"**UNH!**" Naraku grunted as he was hurled to the ground by his subjugation necklace, his face now best friends with the floor. He became even more annoyed as he now heard two distinct sounds of laughter. Naraku clenched his teach and his face held a red tint as he starred up at the serpent hanyou, feeling slightly embarrassed. Sanaa only laughed louder.

"See Mitoko-chan, I told you that he was harmless. He might try to be a bad ass and threaten six year old children, but he knows that all I have to do is call out _kisama_-"

"**UNH!**"

"-and he will behave. Isn't that right, _Naraku-sama_?" Naraku once again snarled at the headstrong woman.

"Mmh!" he curtly replied, wanting to lash out at her with everything in him. Sanaa continued to hold the same devious grin as she returned his response with a simple nod. She then turned back to the small child, her ill smile becoming more genuine.

"Come Mitoko-chan. I shall feed you," she declared in a warm, inviting tone.

"Hai, Sanaa-san," Mitoko happily replied while following the hanyou towards the door. Sanaa stopped in the doorway and peered over her shoulder at the man who was now struggling to get to his feet. A small once of guilt swam through her, but the emotion left as quickly as it came. _'Psh! He deserved it,' _she told herself, _'intimidating a six year old child. Of all the nerve. Still…maybe I was too…no. No! He deserved it.'_

"Naraku, are you hungry?" the she courteously asked. Naraku looked up at his sensei with a very confused expression. She had just slammed him into the ground and now she was trying to feed him and showing…kindness? Was this wench psycho or something?! He was about to refuse the food but the low growl coming from his stomach beat him to the punch. Sanaa looked at him and smiled softly before turning back around and walking into her kitchen. "Come on, _oshiego_, " she told him in a gentle voice. Naraku inwardly cursed himself for having to be aided by this woman. _'When I see Byakuya again, I shall kill him for suggesting this,_' he silently vowed as he followed the two females into the kitchen.

* * *

Naraku sat cross-legged and in complete silence as he watched Sanaa and Mitoko prepare the food. The woman had told the girl several times that she didn't have to help, but the child insisted on helping her. "You're my _onee-san_, Sanaa-san. _Imoutou_ is supposed to help _onee-san_," Mitoko declared as she put a few ingredients. Sanaa giggled as she chopped a few onions.

"_Onee-san_, eh? Has a nice ring to it. Do you really think of me as your big sister, Mitoko-chan?"

"Mmhmm. I sure do. You and Aya-san are both my _onee-san_."

"Well if that's how you feel, then you don't have to add '-san' to my name. You can just call me Sanaa if you want to or Sanaa-chan if you just have to be polite."

"Okay," Mitoko replied with a big smile and nod. Sanaa smiled back at her. The little girl then turned her eyes upon the silent demon who was sitting a few feet in front of her. She studied his face a few moments before turning away. Naraku slightly furrowed his eyebrows, annoyed by the child's antics and curiosity. As Mitoko continued to help Sanaa cook, she would glance up occasionally in order to look at Naraku. After a while, this repetitive act had completely frustrated the arachnid.

"_Shojo_, can I help you with something or are you just going to sit and stare at me the whole time?" he harshly hissed at the little girl.

"Why are your eyes red?" she boldly asked him. Both Sanaa and Naraku were surprised that she had been so forward considering that he had basically threatened her life earlier. Sanaa figured that the whole '_Kisama' _display had taken some of the bite out of Naraku in Mitoko's eyes.

"My eyes are red because I am a demon," he responded in an annoyed tone.

"Are you a demon like Sanaa-chan? Her eyes are purple. How come yours aren't?"

"Because I am not the same kind of demon as she is. I am a spider, she is a snake."

"What's your name?"

"Naraku-" he paused and looked at Sanaa, "Naraku_-sama_." Sanaa gave him a very sarcastic smirk.

"How old are you?"

"Older than you."

"Were are you from?"

"Everywhere."

"Do you like _onigiri_?"

"…"

"Do you like Sanaa-chan? Are you in love with her? Are you two going to be mates? Why are you so mean? Are you mad at me? You don't like me do you?"

"**No!**"

"_Kisa-_

"-I mean…yes. _Hai, _I like you _shojo_." He directed his last statement to Sanaa who was currently looking at him with a stern glare as she fanned the steam from the boiling pot in front of them. Like always, red and purple sparked.

"Mitoko, Naraku isn't much for conversation. Try to refrain from asking so many questions, okay _hime_? He doesn't know you like the villagers, Aya, and myself."

"_Hai onee-san_," Mitoko replied, bowing her head respectfully. Sanaa nodded her thanks and leaned over the big pot with a bowl and a pair of chopsticks in her hands.

"It's ready," she declared as she fixed a bowl of food for the small child before fixing her student and herself one. Naraku took the bowl of food and eyed it suspiciously.

"What is this? I have never seen this before?" he asked as he picked around the brown substance and rice with his chopsticks.

"It's called karuvadu kozhumu. It's a fish flavored curry. It's quite common in India. Trust me you'll like it." Naraku continued to eye the dish suspiciously. He sniffed the aroma and became even more skeptical. It was neither a good nor bad smell. Just…different. Very different. Still, Naraku's stomach protested his skepticism and before long, the foreign food had passed through his lips and to his surprise, it wasn't half bad. In fact, it was quite good. Sanaa smirked as she watched him scarf down the food as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. In a few minutes, he was on his second bowl.

"I think he likes it," Mitoko loudly whispered to Sanaa as she too watched the grazing man in front of them with big, brown eyes. Sanaa giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

"I think he does too, _Imoutou_. I think so too."

* * *

Sanaa kept her promise to the mortal child. After breakfast had been eaten, the two friends began to play with one another in the backyard of Sanaa's small home. Naraku sat on the porch and watched them as they played various games with each other, wondering if he would be able to '_play'_ with the hanyou later on that evening. She had yet to tell him what his reward was and he was becoming very impatient. That damn child was taking up all of the time that Sanaa could have been using in a productive situation. And by productive, he meant screwing him. Still, he seemed to be the absolute last thing on her mind as she continued to play with Mitoko in the warm spring sun.

"I'm going to make a flower crown for Sanaa-hime too," Mitoko declared as she sat in the grass and began to tie flowers together, her own colorful, floral crown planted on top of her head.

"You mean I get a crown too?" Sanaa asked with playful excited ness. Mitoko grinned and gave a few big nods. She then turned her head to look at Naraku on the porch.

"Should I make one for Naraku-sama too?" she innocently asked as she turned back to the serpent. He question elicited a growl from deep with in him. Him? Wear…_flowers_?

"Do I **look** like the type who wants flowers placed upon his head?" he asked the girl in his cold, deep voice. Mitoko bit her bottom lip and shook her head, slightly fearing the iciness in the hanyou's voice. Sanaa rolled her eyes at the malicious demon before giving the little girl a comforting smile.

"Don't mind him Mitoko-chan. If he wants to be a grump, then let him. We'll just have extra fun for him, okay?"

"Okay." Mitoko piped as she continued to sting flowers. In a few more minutes, she was done and had placed them upon Sanaa's two toned hair. "Now we're both princesses," she declared before hugging the hanyou. Sanaa giggled as she hugged the child back.

As Naraku watched how the two females interacted with each other, he found himself very perplexed. What was so great about having flowers placed upon your head or playing out in the appalling Springtime air and sun? Why were they laughing so much at such trivial things? Why would a small human girl and a hundred old hanyou befriend each other? Was this the thing that people called friendship…or even…love? '_Ridiculous,_' the spider thought to himself, disgusted with himself for even considering these trivial emotions. _'A hindrance. That's all love is. A complete, utter hindrance. I will never love anybody. Lust is as far as I will go and not a single step further. That is what I shall vow to myself.' _

Sanaa pulled back the covers on her futon and placed the sleeping child in her bed. The sun had taken its rest and now the human girl was taking hers. Sanaa smiled to herself as she pulled the covers to her neck and gently rubbed her dark locks before giving her a small goodnight kiss on her forehead. "You know Naraku," she said to the demon whom she knew was now standing behind her in the doorway, "Mitoko means no harm by her actions. All she wants is another friend. You shouldn't be so mean to her. She is not your enemy." She rose to her feet and turned around to face Naraku. Her purple gaze locked on his crimson one. "Neither am I, for that matter." Naraku scoffed as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Is that right now? Is that why you call '_Kisama'_ at every given chance?"

"I mean no harm by it. I'm just an advocate of tough love for those who I feel need it."

"Tough love my ass."

"I'm only trying to help you Naraku. Believe it or not, I do the things I do for your own good."

"Hmph!" Sanaa sighed and lowered her head for a few moments. Maybe she shouldn't have been so hard on him, but then again, she couldn't go easy on him either. Maybe…maybe his reward would help somewhat.

"Come with me," she instructed as she passed her student in the doorway.

"Where are we going?"

"I promised to reward you, did I not? So come on." Naraku furrowed his brow, but did as he was told and began to follow her out of her home and into the night.

Needless to say that by the time they arrived at their destination, Naraku had already come to the conclusion that his reward would not be sexual. He doubted that Sanaa would reward him with sex after hearing her 'tough love' explanation. So what was this reward?

* * *

Sanaa walked a little ahead of Naraku until she finally stopped at a treeless area at the top of the hill that was adjacent to the Tsukamoto Village. The area was quiet and clear. The sky in plain view up above their heads, filled with millions of stars and a bright waning moon. Not a cloud to be found. Sanaa sat in the tall grass and patted the space next to her, telling him to come sit down too. "Is this my reward, Sanaa-sensei?" he asked the serpent, seriously hoping that she would say no.

"Yes. It is, Naraku," she replied without even so much as glancing his way. They were both quiet for a few moments, but for very different reasons. Naraku's was an angry silence where as Sanaa's was more thoughtful. She would end up being the first to speak. "Naraku," she began, turning towards the onigumo to look him dead in the eye, "why do you not want to be loved? I'm not even asking you why don't you love, I'm just asking you why don't you _want to be _loved?"

"I never said that I didn't want to be loved."

"No, you didn't, but you sure do act that way."

"Is this about that girl again?"

"More or less. She really did bring out a side in you that troubles me though. It is definitely a hindrance to my teaching, that's for sure."

"Why would it be? I don't have to be loved in order to be fucked." Sanaa sighed deeply.

"I want you to have the best possible mate you can Naraku. I wouldn't have done my job as your sensei otherwise. But I need you to help me, help you." Silence once again fell upon the two half demons. Naraku blankly stared up above him at the millions of tiny stars twinkling the sky. _'Help her, help me? What is she talking about?,' _he thought to himself, pondering the hanyou's words.

"What is your connection to that girl?" he asked after a while, turning from the stars to his instructor. "Why do you care for her so?" Sanaa chuckled to herself a little before responding.

"Easy. I care for her because I love her."

"Love?"

"Mmhmm. Love. Mitoko is an orphan. She is originally from a village a couple miles away, close to the village where my friend Aya lives. Mitoko's father died when she was very young and a few years after his death, her mother began to court a demon. Well, obviously the humans in her village didn't like that very much, so they stoned Mitoko's mother to death and beheaded the demon whom she was with. They then burned Mitoko's house down and banished the little girl from the village. I guess they had enough heart in them not to kill her. Mitoko was wondering out in the snow with no shoes, barely enough clothes, and absolutely no food in her stomach. She was near death when Aya found her. Aya's village wouldn't accept Mitoko either, so she brought her to this village and now she lives amongst the different villagers, although she stays with me the most."

"Why do you live amongst humans?" Sanaa turned her eyes away from Naraku when he asked the question. She forced a smile to mask how uncomfortable she felt at the moment. The memories of why she came to live in the Tsukamoto Village were too fresh and too painful to remember. She was still not yet ready to talk about it.

"Let's just say…that I can somewhat…empathize with Mitoko's situation to a certain extent. I'll leave it at that."

"Meaning, you're not going to tell me?"

"It's not an interesting story _osheigo_. Really. I'd much rather hear about your past."

"There's not much to say. I killed a lot of people, got the jewel, which I gave to you, and ruled over a couple of minions. That's pretty much my story."

"No special lady in any of that?" Sanaa jokingly asked which caused Naraku to give her an annoyed grunt. Sanaa giggled. "I was only kidding Naraku."

"What is with your big fascination of love anyways? I just don't see the point in it."

"What is with the fascination that you have with not loving? I can't see the logic in that." Naraku grunted and looked away for a few moments. Sanaa sighed and scooted a little closer to him. She slipped her hand underneath his haori and planted it firmly against his chest. Naraku turned back to her, mouth slightly open in confusion. "I can feel your heart beating," she softly told the spider hanyou, voice as soft as a petal of a rose, "your heart beats strongly too. I'm amazed that a heart this strong doesn't know how to love. You asked me what my fascination of love is. It's really hard to explain, but I'll do the best that I can. All I can say is that love is knowing that you have at least one person in this world that has your back no matter what. A person who you can share your deepest, darkest, most intimate secrets with. A person who won't betray you and a person who knows even your worst sides, but still doesn't judge you for it. Love is also spending quality time with each other, like we're doing now. That is what love is to me, Naraku."

"Are you trying to say that you love me, Sanaa-sensei?" Naraku said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm getting there," Sanaa replied with a soft smile, which caused Naraku to tense up so much. The beautiful woman noticed and laughed. "Calm down. I might be starting to love you but I'm certainly not _in _love with you. I might be a romantic but I'm not crazy." Oddly enough, the woman's response drew a small smile out of Naraku. Sanaa figured he was relieved that he wasn't the love interest of somebody, which she understood, what with him being Naraku and all. "Believe it or not Naraku, you're actually quite nice to be around when you're not being an ass and all."

"Could say the same for you."

"I bet you could. So I'll tell you what. If you can refrain from being such _baka _about stuff, then I will make your next lesson more sensual than the last. Do we have a deal?"

"I'll consider it." Sanaa grinned at him.

"That's all I ask." She climbed out of the grass and dusted her kimono off. Naraku got up as well. "Let's go back home. Mitoko shouldn't be at home alone for too long." Naraku replied with a nod and the two began to head down the hill on their way home.

* * *

Naraku slipped past Sanaa's open bedroom after getting himself a midnight snack. He paused for a minute to glance at the two sleeping women cuddled up next to each other. The way the moonlight shone down upon her made Sanaa look near goddess like as she slept; a beauty that Naraku could not help but notice. _'I guess she's not so bad. So mysterious and strange though,' _he thought to himself, continuing on his way back to his own bedroom. He knew that Sanaa had intentionally avoided his question on why she lives with humans. He also knew that whatever the reason was, was somehow connected to those scars on her back and cheek, the bloody sword in her closet, and possibly even the reason why she doesn't want a mate. _'Oh well, it doesn't concern me,' _Naraku thought as he laid down in his bed falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Japanese Words**

_hime:_ princess

_onna:_ woman

_onee-san:_ big sister

_imoutou:_ little sister

_onigiri:_ rice ball

* * *

A/N:Mitoko is a cutie no? lol. 

I'm guessing that I'll probably make the next chapter contain some type of fruit. A lime, maybe? I don't know, but I DO know that Naraku will be learning about one of the five senses. Which will it be? Touch? Taste? Sight? We will just have to wait and see...

Thank you for reading and don't be skurred to review lol : )


	6. Touch

****

A/N:

Hi you guys! How are you all? I hope you're good. So here is the sixth installment to the Teach, Train, Tame story. What will happen in this chapter? Thank you all for the reviews!! :)

**Warning:** This chapter contains mature sexual content.

* * *

Sanaa had often heard her mother speak of him. About how the tall, radiant, elegant youkai that had charmed her heart. Tenmaru, that was his name. A master swordsman who had found himself in the foreign land of India in search of a finely crafted weapon that the old youkai, Totosai, had told him about. He was traveling in the thick woods of the Himalayan Mountains on his way to meet the blacksmith, when he first laid eyes upon her. There she was out in the secret parts of the forest, bathing in the Ganga River. A beautiful brown-skinned woman with alluring curves and long, raven tresses that cascaded down to the upper part of her back. He knew the foreign beauty was of the human race, but that didn't concern him even though his clan forbade the mixing of youkai and humans. The exotic beauty intrigued him to the point that he had to take a closer look.

Tenmaru stealthily sneaked through the vast array of trees until he came to a thick line of bushes that bordered the pathway just above the river. He ducked behind the shield of shrubbery, his presence unknown to the woman whose name he would learn to be Sati. Up close, she was even more beautiful than he had imagined. Two, beautiful, almond shaped dark brown eyes that twinkled when the sunlight hit them. A pair of plump lips that Tenmaru envisioned as being as soft as the feather of a dove. Her skin was an odd color. He had never seen anyone with brown skin until today. Still, it was undeniably beautiful as the water beaded on it causing it to glisten in the late afternoon sun. Her breasts perky, nipples erect from the chilling mixture of water and wind. In his eyes, Sati was beautiful beyond compare.

Tenmaru stripped himself of his armor and made himself more comfortable in the grass as he watched the human female, born of African father and Indian mother, continue to bathe. He could feel himself shift in his hakama. His youkai had become agitated and was ignited by the scene in front of him. It was impatient and had an intense desire to pleasure both her and himself. _'Maybe This Tenmaru should go see if she needs help cleaning those hard-to-reach areas?' _he lustfully thought in his brain, only to abandon the thought as he somehow found it improper.

It wasn't much longer before Sati had finished her bath. She climbed out of the water and redressed in a yellow and pink sari that had been lying on the ground. She picked up the rest of her belongings and began to walk down the path. 'This Tenmaru must know the name of such a rare beauty,' Tenmaru thought as he quickly put his armor back on and began to follow her direction.

Sati could sense someone nearby. She could feel the electricity of the person sending chills all over her skin. The presence was getting closer and closer. She stopped. "Who's there?" she called out to the woods. No reply. Sati looked around her cautiously before drawing a dagger from inside of her sari. "Who's there?" she repeated, "Bhuta? Manushya ka? Whomever you might be, reveal yourself." That was his cue. Tenmaru leapt from the tree he had been hiding in to make his presence known to a startled Sati. "Who are you?" she inquired holding the dagger out to him in a threatening manner. Tenmaru smirked that the human female. He was both pleased and surprised that she did not quiver in fear as would most human women upon being in contact with a demon. He could tell that she was almost fearless if not completely fearless. He liked that a lot. Very fitting for the mate of a daiyoukai to have that quality.

"I am called Tenmaru, the Hebi no Taisho of the Southern Japanese Lands." Sati quirked a brow.

"Japan you say. What brings you to India? More importantly, what brings you around me?"

"I was traveling through these woods in search of a sword, M'Lady. However, I never expected to find a mate along the way." Sati narrowed her eyes at the serpent youkai.

"Mate?"

"Hai onna, a mate. You."

"I refuse to mate a bhuta. Be off."

"I cannot do that. I would forever curse myself as a fool if I let someone as lovely as you pass by me."

"You are a fool. You speak of mating yet you don't even know my name."

"My apologies for my rudeness. What, might I ask, is your name?"

"It is of no concern to you. Now let me pass."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"This Tenmaru said 'No'."

"How dare you say no to me? Who do you think you are? You don't know me well enough to refuse my wishes like that."

"You are right. I do not know you at all, but I would like to get to know you-", he paused to look over her hungrily. His youkai now controlling his thoughts and speech, "-I would like to know you in more ways than one." His sexual response caused Sati to become a little annoyed. He spoke of mating her, yet he knew nothing of her. He knew not of what she liked, loved, or hated. He didn't know what her favorite food or color was. He didn't know a damn thing about her except that she was flattering to the eyes.

"Just why do you envision me as your mate?" Tenmaru grinned wickedly at her question.

"You must not be a human at all, but a water nymph; For I have never seen a woman bathing look so beautiful." Upon hearing his response, Sati's stomach began to turn. He had been watching her as she bathed. She had been seen during one of her most private moments. She not only felt violated, but a little embarrassed as well.

"Perverted dog," she hissed, her chest rapidly rising and falling with each hurried breath as her anger began to rise.

"This Tenmaru was captivated by you. I couldn't help but be drawn into-"

"GUMARAHA ADAMI!" Sati cried as she ran at him, the dagger firmly in her fist ready to slice the youkai into bits. Tenmaru was quick to react and stepped to the side, out of the boiling hot woman's path. Sati growled, upset that she had missed. Tenmaru smirked in a way that she felt he was mocking her. She became even more angry. She ran at him again, the blade of the dagger pointed at him, but like before, he was able to dodge her. Sati attempted to wound the serpentine youkai again, but this time, Tenmaru caught her arm in mid swing. The blade of the weapon only inches away from his face. He quickly grabbed her other arm before she had the chance to strike. "Release me!"

"No, for you will attempt to slay This Tenmaru."

"Can you fault me?! You shouldn't have been spying!"

"You shouldn't have been bathing in public."

"Why you arrogant ass h-"

"Why are you so upset? You should be honored that a daiyoukai would desire a human woman, such as you, as his mate."

"You only have lust for me. Your longing to be with me is not motivated by love but of your need to satisfy your loins. Dharma is what you desire from me. Nothing more!"

"Is there something wrong with that? That is how living things reproduce. Isn't reproduction essential in order for things to continue to exist?" Sati growled as she continued to struggle against his hold, still trying to stab him with the dagger. "Come with This Tenmaru. I am certain that I will have no trouble falling love with one as feisty as you."

"No. _This Sati _refuses!"

"You have no choice in the matter. This Tenmaru has already decided that you will be mine and This Tenmaru always gets what he wants. You must want to be mine as well, for you said that we could not mate until I knew your name, _Sati_." She immediately stopped upon hearing him say her name. She stared into his purple colored, almond shaped eyes and saw a genuineness that she did not expect to see from a youkai. It was something about the way he looked at her and the tone in which he purred her name that sent chills down her spine. She was about to make another sassy remark when Tenmaru stopped her by pulling her body flush against his own and crashing his lips into hers. Sati began to struggle again as he kissed her. His long tongue snaking in between her pillow lips. Soon, the struggling stopped. Her body relaxed in his embrace. Sati knew she had grudgingly submitted to him when the dagger fell loosely from her hand, landing erect into the soil of the earth. Tenmaru knew that she was now his and had no more barriers preventing him from taking her right where she stood.

It wasn't long before the gorgeous Indian native's sari was cast to the earth beneath them, along with the Japanese man's armor and clothing. His weight pressed her firmly into the fertile soil as he began to slowly slide in and out of her existence. Sati let out a few pleased sighs as she stared into the crystal blue sky above her. His tender, pink lips scorched every inch of brown flesh that they came in contact with. His tongue leaving a wet trail all over her body. Her nipples finding their way in between his lips, being nicked and nibbled by a set of pearly white fangs. Beads of sweat trickled down his body, landing on top of her blazing skin. Her nails clawing away into the Indian soil below her. His labored breathing in her ear as he whispered "Sati" in a voice so soft that she almost mistook it as the Himalayan winds. Her moaning encouraging him to go deeper. Harder. Faster. She marked him. Those temporary scratches of pleasure on his back let every woman know that he now belonged to her. Her cries of pleasure echoing off the mountain told all of India that she now belonged to him. Sakura blossoms blowing all around them, landing in strands of black and dark purple hair. He held onto her tightly, her body practically welding against his. Both dripping sweat and panting, on the verge of a climatic finish. She announced her end to him with a loud cry. He responded by colliding his lips with hers again, his tongue muffling her screams of pleasure and ecstasy. She closed around him bringing about his own climax. He removed his lips from hers, letting his voice sing the melody of love to the heavens. Mental state hazy with erotic desire for her, he marked her on the left side of her neck, giving her Sanaa a few seconds later.

* * *

"Rise and shine sleepy head," the serpent hanyou softly said to her sleeping friend. It was late morning and Mitoko had yet to wake up. Sanaa found it strange for the child was usually up and about by now, running around with her ball playing with Sanaa or the children of the village. Both Sanaa and Naraku sat by the bed, fully dressed and waiting for the little girl to open her eyes. "Why won't she wake up?" Sanaa asked in a concerned voice. She outstretched a hand to feel the child's forehead. "She's a little warm. I hope that she has not fallen ill."

"Let her sleep," Naraku coolly said, "she will only be an interruption to our lesson today anyway." Sanaa cut him a glare, appalled by his insensitivity. She was about to scold him when Mitoko began to stir in bed.

"Sanaa-chan?" she asked in a sleepy voice. Sanaa warmly smiled at her.

"Good morning hime,"she greeted her young companinon.

"Good morning Sanaa-chan, Naraku-sama."

"Umph," was Naraku's greeting. He was a little disappointed that the girl didn't remain asleep.

"Are you feeling okay Mitoko? Your forehead is a little warm and children tend to sleep more when they are ill." The child nodded her head at the hanyou.

"I feel okay."

"You sure, baby?"

"Yes onee-san." Sanaa couldn't help but smile upon hearing her call her big sister again.

"Alright then. I'm glad that you feel okay. I made breakfast if you're hungry."

"I'm hungry."

"Okay, then we should go get you something to eat. Kyo-san will be over later to take you to his village so you can spend some time with him, Aya, and Yonro." Mitoko's face turned into an expression of disappointment.

"I can't spend the day with you?"

"No hime. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because Naraku and I have a lot of work to do."

"What kind of work?"

"It's very complicated to explain."

"I'm smart. I might get it."

"Trust me hime. You wouldn't be interested in the work Naraku and I do."

"Why not?"

"Because it's boring."

"Excuse me?" Naraku interjected, slightly offended. Sanaa smiled nervously which earned a 'hmph' from him. Mitoko looked at both hanyous with a strange twinkle in her big brown eyes.

"You guys are odd," she innocently declared.

It was sunset when Aya's brother came to pick up Mitoko for the evening. He informed both Sanaa and the child that it would be just him and Yonro that night, for Aya had been called to do an excorcism in a far away village. The twenty something human man also came with tons of questions for Sanaa about the demon he had heard his sister tell him about. "Aya told me that you were bedding a hanyou but I didn't believe it," he said with a sly grin, "how come you never bedded me? I've given you the opportunity on several occasions." Sanaa gave him a sarcastic smirk back.

"Because you are my best friend's older brother and that would be too weird. Plus there is the fact that you are not only a pervert, but a rolling stone as well."

"Ouch. Harsh Sanaa."

"What does bedding mean?" Mitoko asked with curious eyes. Sanaa gave Kyo a hard glare.

"Watch your language around her. She doesn't need corrupting by the likes of you." Kyo grinned and licked his lips.

"What if I don't? Will you spank me as punishment?"

"Go!" Sanaa practically yelled at him. Kyo sighed deeply as he picked the child up into his arms.

"Bye bye onee-san!" Mitoko waved as they walked over to the wagon.

"Bye bye hime!" Sanaa called back with a huge smile and wave. Sanaa continued to stand on the porch, watching them until the wagon was out of sight.

Naraku waited impatiently in the constrictor's bedroom, anxiously waiting for her to come join him. He wore only a black hakama and the red subjugation beads around his neck. Sanaa's room was very dim, the only source of light coming from the dozens of lit, jasmine scented candles. The flowery smell filled his nose, soothing his senses and lowering his impatience by a degree. His eyes instantly averted to the screen door as it slid open. His eyes briefly widened upon seeing his sensei. She wore an all black kimono with a golden dragon design going across the chest and back. It was fully open, exposing the black cloth she wore underneath to contain her breasts and black underwear. Her hair was loose, falling over her shoulders and into her face a little. She looked very sexy to Naraku, but he was too stubborn to let her see his attraction to her. He forced himself to look indifferent. Red eyes holding a sense of apathy towards her. Sanaa said nothing as she walked over to him with a container of things in her hands. "What is in there?" he asked the woman, eyes fixed on the closed black container. Sanaa smiled.

"You'll see. Are you ready to begin?" He replied with a small nod. "Good. Today's lesson shall be about touch. I will show you the right way to touch a woman and ways that you can increase the sensation. Are you paying attention."

"Hai sensei."

"Good. Well, first off, you should know that foreplay is essential to any sexual session.

"Foreplay?"

"Yes. You know, caressing your lover's chest, her stomach, in between her thighs, kissing her neck, whispering in her ear. Things like that. Foreplay is an excellent way to ignite your lover before intercourse and if you're really good at it, you will have your mate wetter than the Indian Ocean. I give you my word. "

"Interesting."

"Now it is true that likes and dislikes on foreplay vary among women, but I'm just going to give you a general concept. You more than likely won't go wrong with this method." Sanaa reached out and grabbed a hand to lead it to her breast. "This is one of a woman's most potent erogenous zones. Spend extra time concentrating on your mate's breasts during foreplay and don't rush. The longer you make her wait for you, the hotter she will get. But, in contrast, don't spend _too_ much time in this area either." Naraku stared at her chest entranced as he began to play with her breasts. Sanaa winced for he was squeezing too hard. "Don't be so rough, oshiego," she whispered into his ear. Naraku nodded and softened his motions. Sanaa closed her eyes to his touch. He was beginning to send electric waves throughout her. After another minute or so, he pulled away. "Very good," Sanaa said with a smile.

"Arigato."

"Next up, the neck. This is also a strong zone. Kisses, sucks, bites, nibbles, licking should all do the trick, but again, do not be too rough with your mate unless that is her preference. The stomach, hips, thighs, legs, and feet are all good stimulants. If you spend time on those areas, it will get your mate going as well. And lastly, the heat between a woman's thighs. This is the most sensitive area on a woman's body, obviously. Try not to scratch her with your claws when you touch her there and make sure to stimulate the clit."

"Where's that?" Sanaa sighed deeply at him with a smile.

_'He truly has never done any foreplay before,' _she thought. She took his hand once again and led it past her underwear to her core. She guided his hand to the right place.

"Right there," she said as he began to curiously rub his fingers against her. Sanaa bit back a moan and quickly removed his hand from her, Naraku's eyes staring at her in protest. "So now that you know the basics of foreplay, I will show you how to make things even more sensual. Lie down." Naraku nodded his head and positioned himself correctly on her bed. Sanaa opened the container and pulled out a long, black, silk scarf. She wrapped it around Naraku's eyes, blinding him from the world.

"Why am I not allowed to see what you're doing?"

"Because this lesson is about touch. Sometimes closing off one sense is a way to increase your other senses." He felt her straddle him, her firm hips right above his man hood. His body became a little tense, not knowing what to expect from the female hanyou. Sanaa noticed and smiled warmly, though he could not see. She went up by his ear and whispered, "Relax," in a soothing and seductive voice. She gently ran her hands up and down his bare chest, her touches calming him down. She ran her clawed pointer finger down the middle of his body to his belly button and back up again. She reached inside the black box she had brought with her and removed one of the items. Naraku shuddered as he felt a soft tingle move up and down his chest and abs.

"What is that?" he curiously asked.

"Just a feather."

"A feather? Are you truthful?" Sanaa giggled.

"I'm not going to kill you while blindfolded, Naraku. Just relax and feel the sensations, okay?" Sanaa ran the soft, light, white dove feather down his forehead, nose, and lip. When she ran it over his neck, Naraku flinched and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Ticklish?" Sanaa assumed. He didn't respond, which Sanaa interpreted as his way of saying yes. "Ahhh, and to think that the great Naraku-sama has a ticklish spot. Who would have thought?" She ran the feather over his neck again, earning the same reaction from him.

"Okay, enough of that," he proclaimed, trying his best to maintain composure. Sanaa giggled at him. She eased off of him.

"Alright then. Let's try something else. Turn over for me." Naraku obeyed and flipped over to his other side. He heard her as she rambled around in the box and the sound of something over. She climbed back on him and moved the wavy pile of jet black hair out of her way. He gasped as he felt a warm liquid pour over his back. "This is an Indian oil that my grandmother created. She taught my mother how to make it and my mother taught me."

"Mmm," Naraku involuntary moaned as he felt the snake's skilled hands slide up and down his back, making his skin slick and heated. He buried his face between his folded arms and completely relaxed into Sanaa's sensual massage.

"Does it feel good, Naraku?"

"Hai."

"Good." She placed a little more oil on her fingers and began to slowly trace the spider mark on his back with her claws. "This is some mark. Is it a mark of your clan? Were you born with it?"

"You could say that."

"Oh. You'll have to tell me about it one day."

"As you will have to tell me about the marks on your back and cheek." Sanaa smirked to herself. She still was not ready to talk about her past with him and she doubted that she ever would be willing to share it with him.

"Turn back over," she instructed, changing the subject. Naraku did as asked and rolled back over onto his back. He once again heard rustling and felt Sanaa as she climbed on top of him again. The shivered as he felt the next item touch him, which he already knew was ice. Sanaa glided the small frozen crystal up and down the center of his body until it melted against his fire hot skin. She took a second piece and that one quickly dissolved as well. When she picked up the third piece, she placed it inside of her mouth. She reached up and untied the scarf around Naraku's eyes, so he could see what she was doing. After his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of he candles, he could see his sensei hovering over him with an ice crystal between her lips and a sneaky look in her eyes. His eyes held lust. Sanaa grinned for she could feel his lust underneath her hips. His long and hard lust.

"I've never thought of using ice as a stimulant," he said. Sanaa continued to grin as she took the ice out of her mouth.

"Yeah? Well, I thought that you needed to cool off." Naraku chuckled at her response. Sanaa chuckled too before replacing the crystal in her mouth. She used her tongue to glide the ice up and down his body, always putting in another crystal when the previous one would melt.

After a while she had gotten him so hot that he could barely stand it. He wanted to take her now. Right now. She had teased him several times, running the ice and her tongue down his center until she reached the waistband of his hakama, only to stop and go back up. Enough was enough. He grabbed her by her shoulders and flipped them over so that he was on top and she was on her back. "You tempt me too much Sanaa," he growled into her ear, tightly gripping the sides of her kimono. Sanaa smirked up at him, purple eyes twinkling in the candlelight. She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I apologize for teasing you, but I'm glad to see that you get the concept of the sense touch."

"Obviously." She giggled.

"Good. Tomorrow you will learn about another important sense. Taste. But right now, it's time to go to bed."

"You mean you're going to leave me like this?" Naraku asked, looking down at his erect member poking through his hakama.

"You know how to fix it."

"I could if you would just spread your legs."

"Mmm, maybe later, but not right now."

"Seriously, you don't mean that."

"I do." Naraku pouted his soft, pink lips.

"You are a cruel woman," he said, getting off of her. She giggled at him.

"Tomorrow's lesson will make up for it Naraku. I'm not as cruel as you think."

"Hmph!" Sanaa continued to giggle as she heard him walk to his room, sexually frustrated and horny as hell. 'Maybe that was a little cruel,' Sanaa thought to herself with a smile.

**Indian Words**

**bhuta-**demon

**GUMARAHA ADAMI**-pervert

**Manushya ka**-human

**A/N:**

Sounds like Naraku has a problem, lol


	7. Weaknesses

_**A/N: **Daaaaang it has been a LONG time since I've updated this story. I was struggling on how I wanted the story to go, but I've gotten a better idea now. The next update won't take as long, because I'm writing it now. And I hope you all will like it :). A big thank you to those who have reviewed and are still reading this story. I have forgotten if I have replied to my reviewers or not, but if I didn't I seriously thank you all :)_

* * *

The now century old demon struggled hard to keep up with him as he rapidly paced through the thick, western Japan woodlands. She had woken early that morning to find him gone; Their bed void of his warm body pressed against hers and the absence of his tremendous aura that made her feel he could protect her from anything or anyone. She had been informed of his early departure by his loyal servant of many, many years. _"M'Lord has been picking up several strange scents as of late and believes that they belong to that vile, audacious mongrel who dishonored him so long ago," _he had told the beautiful, crimson eyed demon, sating the confusion she had felt earlier upon discovering her mate missing. She sighed deeply after hearing the tiny imp's explanation. It had been several years now since she had cut ties with the treacherous spider hanyou. The only hint of a connection that remained was the defining spider mark on her back and the peculiar spice scent that both of them shared. Although it had been ages since she and her ex-master spoke, the painful, dark memories of her captivity still burned strong in her mind. Not only in hers, but in her lover's as well.

She traveled by wind as he pounded the Earth below her with lightening speed. His determination and lust for revenge keeping him going. Even though she hated her former oppressor with even more passion than her mate, the fact still remained that she had made a deal with him. Literally, a life for a life. The spider hanyou agreed to give her heart back to her in exchange for keeping her, then soon-to-be, lover away from him. As much as she wished for his death after all of the torture he had put her through, she knew that his deviousness and sorcery was formidable. He could easily take away her life as easily as he gave it to her. She would keep her promise to him. For now, at least.

"Sesshoumaru! Stop!" The demon called out her lover's name in an attempt to get him to pause. He did just as she had hoped and slowed down, eventually stopping. He had caught her scent miles ago, but didn't want anything to slow him down. Not even the woman he loved.

He stared up at her expectantly as the wind sorceress descended to the Earth on her massive, white feather. "Kagura," he greeted her in his signature, non-chalant style.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagura mimicked with a small smirk teasing her lips. Even when they were alone, Sesshoumaru carried himself as the stoic, no nonsense lord that he was known to be. Sesshoumaru briefly narrowed his eyes at his mate's playfulness.

"Does something trouble you, Kagura? Why are you not at home with This Sesshoumaru's heir?"

"Your heir is being attended by your loyal servant, Jaken, M'Lord."

"Why do you follow This Sesshoumaru?"

"I was concerned when I awoke and did not see you lying beside me. I was curious to see where my lord had gone."

"It is of no concern to you. Return to the castle at once."

"You are still searching for Naraku, aren't you?"

"His scent is very strong today." The dog demon turned from his mate and inhaled the winds blowing in his direction. He closed his eyes, concentrating on every scent that the winds contained. "The scent is even stronger. I must be getting closer," Sesshoumaru whispered to himself as he slowly re-opened his golden eyes. Kagura took a few steps closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru, please, I beg of you. Won't you cease this vendetta against Naraku. Come home, Sesshoumaru. Come home to your mate and your son."

"Naraku dishonored This Sesshoumaru by attempting to make him a pawn in his little game against Inuyasha. This Sesshoumaru simply cannot let him get away with such foolishness."

"But my lord, you have a son to think about now. What will become of him if something were to happen to his father?"

"My heir will do fine. He is an inuyoukai prince and comes from a very distinguished and honorable clan. Not to mention that he has not only a competent and strong mother to protect him, but he also has a nation to protect him as well. He will be just fine." Kagura sighed as she came even closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, lying her head on his back.

"But what would I do if I were to lose you? I love you Sesshoumaru. Please come home." Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow at his mate's plea. Why did she insist on him returning home with her? Didn't she remember all of the pain that Naraku had put her through? Did she doubt his ability to destroy the wicked hanyou? He grunted as he broke free of the woman's grip.

"Kagura, do you not think that This Sesshoumaru can defeat Naraku?" Kagura shook her head at him and grasped the top of her kimono.

"No, no Sesshoumaru, it is not li-"

"Return to the castle at once. I do not wish to discuss this anymore."

"-but Sesshoumaru, I-"

"Your husband and lord just gave you an order, Kagura." He gave her a hard glare, warning her to shut up. Kagura backed away slightly, heeding to Sesshoumaru's warning. She nodded before pulling a feather out of her hair and transforming it. In a flash, she was gone. Sesshoumaru watched the sorceress fly away until she was out of his sight. He then turned around and continued his journey to defeat the man whom he hated with everything in him.

* * *

It was around eight in the morning when Naraku woke that Saturday. The spider gritted his teeth as the soft rays of sunlight spread to every wall in his room. He was still a little tired after a very restless night. The serpent hanyou had haunted his dreams during the night. Erotic visions of her was the cause of the cool wet sheets below him and the raise in the blanket that lay on top of him. She had definitely satisfied him in his fantasies. She attended to his every wish, every need, and every desire. He dreamed of her lips against his own lips, his neck, his chest, and everywhere else. He could clearly see her riding him; Her passion clouded eyes hypnotized as he groped her chest and rear. Her lips moaning his name over and over, as if it was the only word to have ever been taught to her. And she didn't mind at all if he was rough or violent with her. In fact, she actually liked it whenever he would pull her hair tightly and choke her. She liked the feeling of being spanked hardly as he thrusted into her from behind with supersonic force and speed. And she definitely didn't complain when he tore her delicate flesh with his razor sharp claws whenever he reached his climax. The nocturnal emissions of their animalistic liaisons kept his body steamed during that warm spring night. His body, unknowingly, tossing and turning in his bed, keeping rhythm with whatever was happening in his mind. He wouldn't be surprised if he had actually called out her name when he envisioned their numerous unions. It was almost as if Naraku had acquired an addiction. And Sanaa, was his drug.

The lustful man groaned as he sat up in his bed, instantly grabbing his head as the room spun around and around. "This woman is making me lose my mind," he mumbled to himself, taking note of the impressive tent in the blanket. He brought his knees to his chest, ran his hands through his hair, and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes and amped up his senses to see if he could feel his instructor's aura. He wondered if she was still in the house. After a couple of moments, he deducted that she wasn't. He was glad that she wasn't. After the dreams he had the night before and the lingering heat that remained in his body, he knew that if he were to see Sanaa, he would not be able to resist the urge to take her. Likewise, he also knew that if he _were_ to try and force himself upon her, she could easily ward him off by speaking 'Kisama', thus causing him pain and agony. "Damn that onna!" Naraku growled as he fell backwards on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a frustrated gaze. "Damned woman," he repeated, his voice just a whisper that time as he slowly closed his eyes, allowing his hands to wander freely over his chest. His long, strong fingers caressed his nipples, pinching them, exciting his body even more. Those hands soon found themselves sliding across a very toned stomach and torso, rubbing against the soft flesh there, but curious to explore more. An inquisitive palm glided across the remainder of the stomach and towards a patch of black hair. The hand paused to play with the hair for a brief moment, before continuing its quest to the source of Naraku's tension.

"Nnn," the spider moaned as he began to slowly move his hand up and down his stiff member. He closed his eyes and moaned again as he felt some of the pent up pressure be released from within him. His mind began to wander into the darkest of thoughts as he continued to stroke himself. Sanaa was all he could think about. There they were again engaging in a hot, wild, carnal session. This time, it was in his castle, behind one of his barriers where nobody would be able to interrupt them. Not his servant, Byakuya, and especially not that annoying child, Mitoko. It was just him and her, and she let him do whatever he wanted to do to her with absolutely no attitude about it. Every inhibition was let go and every rule was broken just for his satisfaction. She writhed wildly beneath him as he forcefully drove into her. His movements did cause her pain and she did shed tears, but she didn't stop him at all. She encouraged him to continue his assault on her, even demanding that he go harder. She screamed his name loudly as she climaxed. Seeing how strongly she reacted to him sated not only his ego, but his lust as well.

Naraku gripped the sheet below him with his free hand and bit his lip as he spilled his essence all over his hand and lap. He panted heavily as he tried to recover from the orgasm. He brought his hand up to his quivering lips and slowly cleaned it with long strokes of his tongue, savoring his taste. After he was done, he relaxed back into the bed, feeling much less tense than he did before. Not long after, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I'm so glad that you stopped by to pay me a visit, Sanaa. It has been quite a while since I have seen you," an elderly woman with long, silver hair said as she fanned the steam away from a pot that was sitting in front of them. Sanaa shamely smiled to herself a little. She took a sip of tea to wet her dry throat.

"I'm sorry Yuna-san. I've just been very busy as of late. Busy with work. I promise that I will try my best to come around more often in the future." The woman smirked at the hanyou before turning back to the cooking food.

"Busy, eh? My grandson and granddaughter have told me of the work you have been doing." Sanaa averted her eyes to the pool of green tea in her cup, a little embarrassed that the old miko knew of her and Naraku.

"They did huh?" she nervously chuckled.

"Ohhh yeaaah. You know that my Kyo and Aya cannot keep a secret even if it killed them."

"Yeah I know," Sanaa mutter under her breath, cursing herself for ever having told her two meddling human friends. Yuna laughed at her awkwardness.

"Don't be ashamed child. I already knew of what kind of trade you were into, so I didn't find it to be a surprise when you decided to teach a customer first hand about relationships and sex." Sanaa looked back up at the smiling old woman, relieved that she hadn't placed judgement on her. "So tell me, Sanaa, what is he like?" Sanaa scoffed at the question.

"What is he like? Don't get me started. He's cold, cruel, arrogant, insens-"

"No, no no, honey," the miko interrupted with waving hands, "you misunderstand me. I meant, what is he like…you know…in bed and down there?" Sanaa's eyes instantly widened and mouth dropped at hearing her question. She was temporarily struck dumb.

"Yu-Yu-Yuna-san…I…how…I…" Yuna laughed even louder at the girl's reaction.

"How is it that a woman who educates those on sensuality is afraid to answer a question like that? I know you're not shy, Sanaa and we are both adult women. And I'm curious to know." Sanaa could feel her bronze skin reddened as she fumbled around for an answer.

"Well…he's a little rough around the edges, but he's getting better. He's becoming a little more gentle with me. As for…him-" she cleared her throat, "-well…he-he has been…blessed." Yuna chuckled as she fixed them two bowls of rice and curry.

"Well Sanaa, it sounds like you're having fun."

"Oh no, Yuna-san. Even though my business is sexual in nature, it is still a business." Yuna quirked a brow.

"Is it now?" she inquired. Sanaa looked up from her food and at her former guardian confused. Yuna cleared her throat as she set her bowl to the side. She stared intently at the hanyou woman in front of her. "Sanaa, do you honestly think that you can teach this man about relationships, love, and intimacy without becoming attached to him?"

"Absolutely. I am only a counselor to Naraku. It is not my place or desire to become involved in a serious relationship with him."

"The heart listens not to what the brain tells it, but it listens to its own beat, and follows accordingly."

"What do you mean by that, Yuna-san?"

"What I mean, child, is that not only does this man stimulate your body, but he also stimulates your emotions as well." Sanaa couldn't help but laugh at such an outrageous statement. Was she suggesting that she was _in love _with **Naraku?!**

"I mean no disrespect, Yuna-san, but that is the craziest thing I have ever heard. Naraku does nothing at all for my emotions. Yes, I mean, sure I do kind of like him a little but certainly not to the point where I would want to get a relationship started with him."

"Sanaa, don't take me lightly just because I am human. Sure enough, you have spent more years on this earth than I have, but my maturity and wisdom is far more developed than yours. Demon as you may be, you are still a young demon and you have the wisdom of a young demon. All I am saying is that I hope you know what you are doing by taking in this demon. I hope that when it is time for him to choose his mate, you won't have your heart broken."

"Well believe me when I say that you definitely don't have to worry about that, because I don't want a mate. Period." Yuna nodded as she picked up her bowl and began to eat.

"You know, ever since I've known you, you've always had your guard up. You were so resistant and non-trusting to any man who wanted to make you their mate. I bet your mother never had a problem with you sneaking around with boys, huh?" Sanaa smirked to herself.

"Hn. No, she didn't. I never was the kind of girl who was boy crazy. I always thought they were kind of stupid Ha. I wish I had kept that mentality as I grew up. At least that way I would have never fallen…" Her voice trailed off in mid sentence. Yuna already knew what the cause was of the abrupt ending to her conversation. She was thinking of _Him_ again. The one who had brought about her departure from India and her escape to Japan. Yuna watched with sympathetic eyes as she saw her former ward's face transition to an expression of sadness.

"Sanaa,…sometimes the best way to get over the past, is to begin a new future. Don't let what happened in India close you off to the possibility of mating with a man. Everything will work out for the best." Sanaa nodded her head out of respect, but didn't really believe the woman's words. How could she ever consider mating a man after her encounter with _Him_? Not only was her past the reason why she avoided mating, but her mother's history with her father added to the distaste as well. As far as she was concerned, it didn't matter if she ever did mate with someone and have children. It simply wasn't worth it.

"Well, I must be off," Sanaa said as she rose to her feet after finishing the meal that Yuna had prepared.

"So soon?" Yuna asked, a twinge of disappointment in her voice. Sanaa nodded her head.

"Yeah, I better get going. There's no telling what Naraku has done to my home since I've been away."

"Well then, I'll see you soon. Oh yes, Aya should be returning home soon. I'm sure she will be happy to see her best friend." A big smile spread across the snake demon's face.

"I'll be happy to see her too. Tell her to send a messenger as soon as she is home."

"I will see to it." Sanaa nodded again before bending down to pick up a sack of things she had gotten along the way to her ex-guardian's house.

"Bye Bye Yuna-san," she said with a bow to the high priestess of the Hitachi Village.

"Bye Bye, Sanaa," Yuna replied in a warm tone.

* * *

Naraku struggled to find things to keep him occupied while the serpentine female was away. He spent a long time in the bathhouse, soaking in cool water, trying his best to quiet his raging hormones. Afterwards he wandered around the Tsukamoto Village, successfully scaring of many of the children who were playing outside. Afterward he returned back to the home and read scrolls for the rest of the afternoon.

It was evening before any source of life came around the small home. "Hello?" Naraku heard a gentle feminine voice call, breaking his concentration from a very interesting scroll that a famous Japanese author had written. "Hello? Sanaa-san? Are you home?" the woman called again as she slid back the screen door and helped herself inside. The human female took slow, cautious steps upon entering the home. "Hello? Sanaa-san? Anybody?"

"Is there something you need onna?" Naraku asked when he came to greet the woman who was making such a noise. The woman stopped and looked at the hanyou curiously.

"Yes," she slowly said, "I came to see Sanaa-san. Is she around? Who are you?" Naraku smirked wickedly at the mortal woman. He could feel the fear radiating off of her. But not only did he notice her fear, he noticed her form as well. The woman possessed delicate curves, not as defined as Sanaa's but still very nice. Her breasts were larger than his instructor's and her legs much longer. She had long dark brown hair, lovely dark brown eyes, and a creamy skin tone. Very appealing to the half demon, she was.

"It doesn't matter who I am," Naraku smoothly said as he took a step closer, "who are you?" The female darted her eyes around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman she was looking for. Naraku's lips fixed into another smirk as he continued to stalk his newly acquired prey. If he couldn't have Sanaa how he wanted, then this woman would do just fine.

"Where is Sanaa-san?" the woman demanded to know. Naraku growled at the lady and seized her by the arms, slamming her against the wall.

"Watch who you raise your voice to wench! Remember, I am a demon and I won't hesitate to destroy you!" he barked at her. She nodded her head in fear. Naraku allowed his eyes to roam her figure again. He licked his lips. "Sanaa isn't home at the moment, but I can keep you company until she does return." He grabbed her kimono and began to pull at it. The human woman gasped in fear as she tried to pull against Naraku's strength.

"No! Stop!" she cried, trying to push him off of her. Naraku chuckled.

"And what are you going to do if I don't? Do you think you can stop me, onna?!"

"Please! I-I beg you! S-Stop!"

"Silence!" he yelled as he ripped her kimono open, exposing her cleavage to him. A sadistic smile spread across his face upon seeing her bare chest. He took another step closer, tightly pinning her against the wall and himself. The mortal's eyes grew in size upon feeling his stiffness against her lower half. No! This couldn't be happening to her! She needed help or he really was going to…

"Help! Somebody please! Help me!" she cried out, still trying to get the spider demon off of her. Naraku ignored her cries and began to roughly massage her breasts. Tears fell from her eyes as she continued to cry out for help, hoping that someone would be able to get him off of her. Naraku smiled successfully as he began to take off her underwear, fully confident that his lust would be satisfied. He lived in a village filled with humans. No of them could stop him and the only person who could stop him was not even in the village. Or so he thought.

"Please, stop. Please…I have a husband and kids. Please don't do this," the woman sobbed, figuring that she was done for. Naraku growled loudly at her.

"I told you to be quiet! I have grown tired of your crying! You will be…"

"**KISAMA!**"

"**UNH!**"

Naraku fell hard to the floor, his face slamming against the wood. He groaned loudly, immediately feeling the pain from the impact. He slowly tilted his head upward to see the human woman grasping her kimono to hide her indecency. He then turned his eyes to the left, to see a beautifully dressed Sanaa with an irritated expression on her face. The room was absolutely quiet as the serpent continued to stare daggers at the fallen man.

"And to think…I actually believed that you were changing," Sanaa said after another moment or two. Her voice had no emotion to it like it usually did. Quite similar to the dog demon, Sesshoumaru, Naraku thought. But even though her voice had no emotion, Naraku found it to be different in her eyes. His red irises stared into purple ones and saw both sadness and anger. But most of all, disappointment. He quickly turned his face to the other wall. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he couldn't bare to see her look at him that way.

"I'm so sorry, miss," Sanaa apologized to the human with a bow, "I sincerely hope that he did not cause you harm." The woman swallowed hard as she tried to regain control over her nerves.

"No, no…I'm-I'm alright, Sanaa-san. I'll be okay."

"Still, I feel awful about what happened. Is there anything I can get you? Any services, merchandise? It will be free of charge."

"Well, actually, I came over here for some advice and counseling."

"Oh? Okay, well please have a seat," Sanaa said with a warm smile. She motioned towards the table in the center of the living room.

"Thanks," the woman said as she sat down on one of the silk pillows. Sanaa sat across from her. By that time, Naraku had gotten to his feet. He walked over to the two women and quietly sat by Sanaa. He was absolutely silent as he stared at his hands in his lap. His demeanor was quite different than before. He almost resembled a scolded child.

"So what do you need my help with?" Sanaa inquired. The woman sighed deeply before beginning to speak.

"Well, my husband and I have been having some trouble lately. In the bedroom, I mean. The passion has just seemed to have left our marriage. I mean, he barely even touches me anymore and whenever we do make love, it is so boring and there isn't any connection at all. So I came here to see if there was anything you knew that could help us."

"I see," Sanaa said after taking everything in, "well, there is nothing that you told me that cannot be fixed. And the trouble that you and your husband seem to be having isn't that extreme either. I mean, you are an attractive woman…obviously." She motioned her head towards Naraku, which caused the woman to laugh. "And from what you've told me, you still want your husband very much. What I think you two need is a little more spice and versatility to your lovemaking sessions. Heighten up the sensuality when you're together."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"Easy. Just do special things during foreplay that boost up the senses. Okay, let's start with the easiest, sight. Tease him by giving him a strip show or better yet, when your husband comes home from work, meet him at the door wearing nothing but a smile. Um, what does your husband do, if I may ask?"

"He's a painter."

"Ah! There we go, another opportunity for sensuality. When your husband is away at work, surprise him by showing up at his job. Make sure that you two have privacy though, first. Take off all of your clothes and tell him to paint something on you, but he can only use his fingers. It may seem a little odd, but it will definitely be both fun and sexy. There are also many aphrodisiacs that help boost up the sexual drive and of course varying the positions and locations where you make love won't hurt either. Hold on for one second." Sanaa got up and walked over to a stack of scrolls that were sitting on a table in a corner of the room. She shuffled through them before picking up a few and walking back over to the main table. "Here you are. These scrolls should help you with your dilemma. There are things about aphrodisiacs, massaging techniques, kissing games, and a few tips on positions in there. It should help a lot. Oh, and let me give you this." She walked away again over to a bookshelf in the another corner of the room. She pulled a light pink bottle off of the top shelf. "This is for you too," Sanaa said as she handed her the bottle. "This is a bottle of my special homemade oil. Just heat it up and do the massage techniques written in my scrolls and I promise that it will be a night to remember."

"Thank you so much," the woman beamed as she picked up all of the items, "how much do I owe you?"

"Free of charge," Sanaa replied with the wave of a hand.

"Thank you so much. That's very kind."

"Oh no problem. Just come by and tell me how things go, uh, what is your name?"

"Azuma Mio."

"Well then, Azuma-san, come back in a few weeks or so and tell me how things went."

"Okay, I will do that."

"And I am truly sorry about what happened earlier."

"Don't be. It's fine, really."

"Alright, if you insist. Take care now."

"You too," Mio replied, walking out of the home. Sanaa continued to stand in the doorway until she saw that Mio had gotten into the wagon that had brought her safely. The hanyou slowly shut her screen door as the mortal drove off. Naraku stared at Sanaa's back curiously. He fully expected a long, intense lecture and a barrage of 'Kisamas' to be bestowed upon him. He instantly tensed when the woman began to turn around. No matter how much he waned them to, his eyes couldn't turn away from hers. Her amethyst gaze showed no emotion. Every trace of feeling that he had seen earlier was gone. He simply couldn't understand. Sanaa didn't say a word as she walked past him and into another part of the house. Naraku hesitated, but decided to follow her. He found her in the kitchen, rumbling around pots and pans, preparing for dinner. He stared at her back as she began to chop up onions. She still hadn't said a word. He figured that she was angry. He opened his mouth to break the silence, but quickly closed it back. Should he say something to her? What could he say to her? But…then again, why should he care if she had been offended? He owed her nothing and she definitely wasn't a friend. She was just another demon whom he had made a deal with in order to get what he wanted. As far as he was concerned, her feelings didn't matter.

"I take it that you are angry with me Sanaa," he finally said.

"Who said that I was?" the female hanyou replied. Her voice was calm and cool.

"Well you are acting mighty cold towards me right now. Is that not the signs of anger?"

"Like I said, Naraku, I am not angry with you. If anything, I am angry with myself. How naive of me to think that you were changing. How foolish was I to think that you even wanted to change?" She poured the onion she had chopped while talking into the pot. "Here I was, thinking that emotions like kindness, patience, and empathy were beginning to creep inside of you, but I was wrong. I was so wrong. All you can still think about is you, Naraku."

"So I tried to take advantage of the woman. I couldn't help myself. I was aroused and I needed a release." He smirked to himself a bit. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear that you were jealous, Sanaa." Sanaa laughed sarcastically.

"Jealous?" she smirked, "jealous of what?"

"Jealous of the fact that another woman was receiving my attention."

"Surely you are joking, Naraku. The thought of being attacked does not appeal to me." Naraku arrogantly smirked as he took a step closer.

"Aw come, come now, Sanaa," he playfully whispered into her ear, "you know that you desire me. You know that you yearn for me, so why do you insist on putting up this façade?"

"Façade, Naraku? A façade?!" Sanaa snapped as she turned sharply to face the hanyou. "You think that I'm putting on a show?! You actually think that I desire you or that I am in love with you?! I have absolutely no love or lust for you. The reason, the ONLY reason that you are here Naraku, is because of business. I have absolutely **no** other motives. After I have completed my task, you and I are finished!"

"Then why keep me around?!" Naraku snapped back, "if you hate me so much, why do you continue to train me, Sanaa?!"

"Because I am a woman of my word! I said I would teach you and I plan on doing it right down to the very end. No matter how I personally feel towards you, we had an agreement and I'm going to maintain it." Sanaa turned from Naraku and continued to prepare their meal. She didn't speak another word to him for the longest of time. Naraku stared at her back perplexed. Why was she so adamant on keeping her word to him that she would help him? Usually after one of his "partners" discovered how self-absorbed he was, they immediately broke whatever deal he had made with them. But Sanaa was different. He just couldn't understand her sense of duty. It was rare to him, to say the least.

* * *

After a few more minutes, Sanaa had finished dinner. The two hanyou sat in absolute silence as they ate the delicious rice dinner in front of them. The only sound to be heard was the soft pitter patter of the late spring rain outside. Sanaa looked up at Naraku from time to time and Naraku at her, never once catching each other's gaze. Neither of them wanted to admit that the uncomfortable silence was bothering them. Sanaa's emotions were in disarray because she had thought that Naraku was warming up and Naraku was still very confused as to why he even cared that Sanaa was upset. As soon as they had finished eating, the two retired to their separate rooms for the night.

* * *

The spider demon found himself facing yet another restless night. He sat quietly on his bed, staring blankly into the space in front of him. The tension between him and his sensei was still electric in the air, although the two were in separate quarters and it seemed as if their already strained relationship was now damaged beyond repair.

Naraku hugged his knees closer to his chest and rested his chin upon them . His eyes fell close as he listened to the rolls of thunder of the strong storm that had just come up. The sound of the turbulent nature outside was beginning to relax his stressed nerves. He climbed under the covers and was about to lie his head down, when all of a sudden, the screen door slid open. Knocked out of his trance, Naraku lifted his head to see the one who had made the noise. Sanaa stepped forward in a short, white, night kimono, the collar a little open, showing some cleavage. Her eyes had a strange look in them and she appeared to be somewhat dishelmed. Naraku narrowed his eyes at the woman before speaking.

"What is it? I thought that you weren't going to give me a lesson tonight?" he crudely asked. Sanaa nodded her head, but said nothing in reply. "Then why are you here? Have you come to scold me even more?"

"This is my house, Naraku. I have every right to go where I please," was Sanaa's reply. Naraku couldn't say anything to that for she was right. He was only a guest. Both of them fell silent again, the tension still apparent. Another roll of thunder broke the quiet atmosphere, and as the lightening flashed, Naraku could have sworn that he saw Sanaa flinch, just a little. He then heard the sound of her breathing quickening after the rumble outside had died down. He stared at her through the darkness for a little bit more, and then it came to him why she had crept into his room in the middle of the night. He couldn't help but smile after discovering the hanyou's weakness.

Sanaa continued to pant as the lightening and thunder continued to create magic outside, seeming to become more frequent and violent. It seemed as if her childhood phobia was still as strong as ever after dozens of years. She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed deeply, cursing herself for what she was about to request of the half demon.

"Naraku…" she slowly said as she walked over to the bed and knelt by the man who she was having problems with. "Can…I…I want…I mean…I kinda-"

"You want to sleep with me?" he finished the statement for her with a cocky smile. Sanaa rolled her eyes, for she knew that he was using innuendo, but eventually nodded her head. Naraku continued to smirk as he pulled back the covers, inviting her into his bed. Sanaa gratefully, yet reluctantly climbed in, lying her head beside his.

"I am ashamed. You have found out one of my biggest fears."

"That I have. How cute it is that you are afraid of thunderstorms. So childlike and innocent. So unlike you."

"Well don't get too excited. I don't have many fears. I only have three, and thunderstorms are one of them."

"Hn. Well I am intrigued to know what the other two are since the first has gotten you into my bed." Sanaa rolled her eyes again at the man's naughty jokes. It annoyed her that she had to stoop so low, just to receive some comfort, but she couldn't deny that being beside him somehow made her feel a little better. _Very peculiar_, she thought. "You know Sanaa, since I am doing this kind favor for you, I think that I should be entitled to that taste lesson you promised me before as a reward." Sanaa smirked to herself a bit.

"I'll consider it," she quietly told him.

"Hn." Naraku rolled over on his side, facing away from the calming snake demon. He was about to drift off to sleep when another clap of thunder sounded outside. He felt the woman behind him crawl closer to him until she was balled up right against his back. He looked over his shoulder to see that Sanaa was still asleep, but apparently her fear could penetrate that deeply. Normally an act of such closeness would appall him, but for some reason, that night, he felt no urge to move her. _'I'll let her be,' _he thought to himself as he turned back around, soon joining the other hanyou in the realm of sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** _So what do you guys think? I'm trying to make the romance process slow, so was that too much drama too soon, or what? And I promise you that the taste lesson will be next. You have my word, lol. Thank you all again!! :)_


	8. Past and Present part 1

**A/N:** _I'm baaaack! lol. How has everybody been doing during these crazy ass two months? Well, I hope. This are generally going good with me. School is going great and I still have all of my money in the bank, lol. Twenty whole dollars :). No, but seriously things are pretty good, just very very busy._

_So here is the next installment to Teach Me, Train Me, Tame Me. I was going to make this one whole chapter, but I decided to break it up into two parts. The taste lesson is in the next chapter by I'm posting both chapters at the same time (so you can read it today, lol). In this chapter, you're going to learn a little about Sanaa's history. It will help to kind of explain our hanyou's attitude. Also, I would like to thank all of my reviewers and supporters and readers of this story. Yous all rock! lol_

* * *

Sanaa's mother had been sick for a little over a week now; confined to her bed, coughing and wheezing as if she were teetering on the edge between life and death. But her illness was neither fatal nor was it incurable. Sati had simply come down with a case of influenza. But in the mind of her hanyou daughter, any sickness was to be handled as if it were fatal. Sanaa continued to worry about the woman who was so dear to her heart, no matter how many times the human told her not to worry. "I will recover in a couple of days, madhu," Sati told her only child, trying her best to ease the teenage girl's woes.

"I know mother, but I want you to get better as soon as possible. So I am going to travel into town so I can buy you some fresh herbs from the medicine shop there."

"I am fine, Sanaa. Really, I am."

"Please mother, just let me take care of you. Please?" Sati smiled warmly at her stubborn child, knowing that there wasn't anything she could say to persuade the hanyou differently. She chuckled softly.

"I suppose that this is the price I have to pay for raising such a strong willed child. Alright, Sanaa, you have my permission to go into Aadi. Just remember to return home by sunset, okay? Your human period will be over once nightfall comes."

"Yes, mother."

"And be very careful. There are demons out there who love to prey on humans and humans who love to prey on demons. Protect yourself, Sanaa, from either race if they should try to attack you." Sanaa grinned widely.

"I thought that I was the one who was supposed to be worrying about you. Not the other way around." Sati smiled too.

"You truly are your father's daughter. Hurry off now. The sun will take its rest before you know it."

"Yes mother," Sanaa respectfully said before walking out of their small home.

* * *

It was quite a ways off to Aadi from their tiny home deep within the Himalayan Mountains. There wasn't much action in that area either, the only interaction coming from the nature and the very few humans who lived there. Araya Village was a very different setting from which Sati was raised. She spent the earlier part of her life in her father's native land, Kenya and the latter part in Aadi. In both places, her life was exemplary. She didn't come from the richest or noblest of backgrounds, but there certainly wasn't anything to complain about. She had a very happy and carefree childhood and as she grew into a woman, she was able to garner both respect and popularity from those around her. Her strength, determination, and education intimidated some and her unique, even exotic, beauty charmed others. She had even been requested to join the raja's royal harem once or twice by high Indian officials, but of course the head strong female denied the offer both times.

But just as rapidly as she was able to make friends, Sati lost her friends just as quickly too; by becoming pregnant, with a half demon daughter. It was the ultimate taboo in Aadi. The punishment for any woman who birthed a non-human child was to either be banished from the town or to have the demon child executed. Sati was no exception to the law. The human woman smirked when the Aadi officials came to her the day after Sanaa's birth to give her the ultimatum. She wasn't the least bit surprised. She knew what the consequences would be if she were to become pregnant with Tenmaru's child. She thought about it as he held her tightly in his arms, after making love to each other for the first time. As she looked into his soft, sleepy, purple eyes, she realized that the consequences didn't worry her. She had become smitten for the serpent youkai. Nine months later, she still had those same feelings as she looked into her beautiful baby girl's purple eyes. Lovely eyes that sparkled as brightly as her father's. There was no question in her mind as to which punishment she should take.

* * *

"Mother was right, the sun really does set quickly during this time of year," Sanaa said to herself as she quickened her pace in order to make it back to Araya Village by sundown. Just as she expected, she had absolutely no trouble buying her mother's medicine in Aadi. With her mid-length, jet black hair and soft brown eyes, she looked just like an average human girl. No one had suspected that she really was a half demon, who had temporarily lost her powers. She had successfully succeeded in her first challenge of doping the humans, now all she had to do was make it back home in one piece. Demons loved to come out and prey on humans during this time of day, and in her current state, Sanaa knew that she probably wouldn't stand much of a chance against them.

'I think I'm going to be okay,' Sanaa thought with a smile as she realized that she was ¾ of the way home. Just a few minutes longer and she would be back in Araya village, safely behind a barrier and in the comfort of her own home. But it seemed as if the further down the road she got, the faster the daylight began to dim. 'I'll take the short cut through the woods,' she thought, diverting off of the main path.

As she ran through the thick nature, Sanaa realized that she was indeed gaining more ground by taking this route, but the amount of obstacles she faced increased as well. The young girl dashed between bushes, leaped over fallen logs, and quickened her pace every chance she could. She was in such a rush to get home, that her maneuvering had become quite careless. So it was no surprise that a few moments later, Sanaa found herself face first in a pile of dirt.

The teenager let out a loud groan. Her fall had been hard, and the fact that she was currently a human made her pain even greater. She could feel the warmth of blood trickling down her face and her chest and stomach hurt from the impact. But the greatest amount of pain was concentrated in the area of her ankles. Sanaa grimaced as she slowly lifted her dirty face to see what had caused her to trip. After her blurry vision settled, she could see that a thorny vine was wrapped around her ankles. She followed the path of the vine to see where its source was. Eventually, her eyes landed on a huge ogre-like demon, holding the vine with a sick smile. Sanaa let out a painful cry as the vine around her lower legs tightened its hold on her, the thorns cutting into her delicate bronze flesh. The large demon chuckled as he began to pull, what he had decided to be his dinner, closer to him.

"No…st-stop," Sanaa gasped out, holding tightly onto a nearby bush, trying to pull against the demon's power. Her plea only made him laugh more.

"Stop? Now why would I do that? It's not often that a delicious human comes my way. Human meat is the most delicious treat in the world." With one harder tug, the demon was able to get Sanaa away from the bush and continued to pull her until she was right in is clutches. He smirked as he looked the girl over. "Hmm, what a shame. You're almost too pretty too eat. Almost." The currently handicapped hanyou squinted her face at the ogre's declaration. The thought of being devoured by him made her stomach turn. She wouldn't die this way. She couldn't.

"Damn you! Let me go!" Sanaa hissed as she fought against the demon's grip, ignoring the pain in her body and fighting with all she had. The demon growled at her resistance. He reached up and seized her neck in his strong hand.

"Quiet wench or I'll snap your neck in two!" he snapped as he began to choke the life out of the girl. Sanaa writhed around and gasped for air as she continued to struggle against the demon. She'd be damned if he would be the one to take her life when she had only just started living it.

Careful enough not to alert the ogre, but quickly enough so she would not lose consciousness, Sanaa reached inside of her sari to get the dagger that her mother had given her to protect her when she was a human. Before the demon could realize what was happening, the young woman whipped out the weapon and planted it in between his eyes. The demon screamed and instantly brought his hands to his injured face, releasing his captured dinner in the process. Sanaa quickly freed herself of her painful shackle, biting her lower lip in agony as each thorn left her skin. She moaned her pain as she struggled to get to her feet. She made sure that her mother's medicine bottle was safely secured inside of her Sari, before beginning to run in the opposite direction. Her pace was significantly slower as she dashed under the goliath trees and the blood continued to trickle down her face and legs. But she continued on. She had to make it back alive. Her mother needed her.

"You can't get away from me you conniving wench!" the ogre yelled in anger as he began to chase Sanaa through the dense forest. Sanaa quickly glanced over her shoulder to see that the beast was gaining ground. Quickly.

"_Huff, Huff_…I have…to get…away," she panted to herself as she struggled to maintain her speed. She looked up towards the small glimpses of the horizon that were peaking through the trees. The sun had still not completely set. She could not regain her powers until the sun was gone in its entirety. She wished that her luck had been better. With razor sharp claws, lightening speed, and deadly venom swimming throughout her body, she could take the demon without breaking a sweat, but as she was now, all she could do was run.

"_Ku ku ku_…gotcha."

Sanaa screamed at an ear-piercing pitch as the demon captured her by sinking his claws deep inside of her arms. She squeezed her eyes tightly, overcome by all of the pain.

"Nnn…n-no…no, you can't….kill…me…nnn," she managed to speak through gritted teeth.

"Oh? I can't?"

"N-no…m-my…moth…my mother…nnn…"

"Your mother? Ku ku ku, are you suggesting that I devour your mother too? Hn, two humans in one day sounds very appetizing."

"Da-damn you…I won't l-let…you kill…me-"

"Ha ha! Be silent human! I tire of your stubbornness!" He sunk his claws deeper inside of her. She tried to fight it with all she had, but Sanaa was quickly losing the battle with her consciousness. The world around her was quickly becoming dark and unclear. It wouldn't be long now. A few tears slipped out of her brown eyes. As much as she hated to accept it, her time had come.

"Now, now, which would be the best way to prepare such a young, lovely human girl? I wonder-"

"-If there is one thing that I cannot stand, it would have to be demons like you. A demon that preys on the weak instead of proving himself to be a real demon by taking on a worthy opponent," a voice all of a sudden called out into the crisp, evening air. The ogre furrowed his eyebrows and turned to the direction of where the voice was coming from. Behind him, a tall, unclear figure began to walk out of the shadows. The ogre continued to stare at the mysterious shadow, until the figure was made clear. He narrowed his eyes in anger when he saw that it was Him.

"You," he snarled, "I thought you were dead. The Aadi officials killed you." The man from the shadows smiled cockily. His white fangs sparkling, even though the sun was almost gone.

"Simply rumors, my friend. Do you honestly think that I could be killed by humans? Ha, you are as foolish as you are grotesque."

"What did you just say, boy?!"

"Hn, deaf too huh. Not much going for you is there? I guess this must be the only way you can get a lady." The man pointed towards, the now unconscious, Sanaa. The ogre briefly looked at the defeated woman in his arms, before looking angrily at the man hurling insults at him. "Tsk, tsk. Oh my friend, how pathetic you are."

"Damn you, you arrogant bastard!" The ogre let go of Sanaa and lunged at the mysterious man. He only smirked again. He gracefully leapt up into the air, successfully avoiding the demon's strike, and landing just as gracefully behind him. The ogre stopped himself before he ran into the tree in front of him. He instantly turned back around and began to charge after the man once again. Before he could even land a single blow against him, the male demon pierced the ogre's throat with his razor sharp claws. His body fell limp as the man withdrew his long, sharp claws. He was dead a moment later. He shook his head in disgust as He looked at the blood clinging to his elegant, brown fingers.

"Pathetic," he muttered to himself. He reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a small cloth. He smirked as he wiped his dirty fingers clean. Yet another moron who thought that they could defeat him. It seemed to him that he had fought every youkai, hanyou, and human in India. All who claimed that they could destroy him and his warrior legend, all who then became just another casualty.

The man was so wrapped up in the thought of how foolish his challengers were, that he almost didn't hear the soft moans of the injured woman behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Sanaa was beginning to stir on the forest floor. He turned and casually began to walk over to the fallen woman. Sanaa could feel the presence of an aura coming closer to her. _'Damn, not again,_' she thought as she began to fully regain her consciousness. She was about to panic, but then she noticed that her regular human nails had returned to her normal claws. She could also begin to feel the venom begin to flow throughout her body again. And she knew that if her eyes were open, she could see that her hair had returned back to its normal black and purple color. After a long, hard journey, the sun had finally set. And she was just as powerful as ever.

Before He knew what hit him, a set of sharp claws sliced into his right cheek.

"Get back or I will kill you!" Sanaa hissed at the mysterious man in a warning tone.

"**What in the hell?**!" the man yelled as he quickly grabbed his wounded cheek. "Hold on a-"

"I said get back, damn you!" Sanaa cried as she leapt at the unknown demon, completely forgetting the fact that she was currently injured. She gasped loudly as her knees buckled underneath her, her pain not yet completely gone. The male demon rushed over and caught her before she could hit the hard ground.

"You crazy woman! How dare you strike the man who saved your life! Are you out of your mind?!" Sanaa looked up confused into a pair of angry, yet beautiful, green eyes, eyes that she realized didn't belong to the demon that had attacked her earlier. The man growled as he scooped her up into his arms and set her down against a tree a few feet away. "I'm usually not the 'knight-in-shining-armor' type, but if there is one thing I cannot stand, it is a woman being attacked by a man. But usually when I help out a lady, I don't get mauled by her moments later."

"I-I'm sorry," Sanaa apologized with a weak smile, "it was an instant reaction. I thought that you were the demon who tried to kill me." The man smirked.

"Please, I wouldn't dare waste my time on a defenseless human…or should I say, half demon." Sanaa narrowed her eyes for a moment, taking offense to his statement. The man chuckled at her change in composure. "Easy, easy. I didn't mean that as an insult. It's just…well, I didn't expect for you to be a half demon."

"I could have taken him," Sanaa quickly defended herself, believing that He thought that she was weak. The man smirked again.

"Is that right? Well, from what I saw, it looked like you were about to meet your maker and yo-"

"-I said, I could have taken him," Sanaa repeated in a more stern tone, hinting for him to shut up. He chuckled slightly as he brushed a few long, dark green strands of hair out of his identical dark green eyes.

"Alright, fine. I believe what you say, ummm..."

"Sanaa. My name is Sanaa." He smiled.

"Sanaa," he repeated in a warm tone. Sanaa slightly shivered as he said her name. It rolled off of his tongue so perfectly, as if he had known how to say it since birth. The constrictor hanyou nodded her head shyly. She could feel her heart thumping as she looked into his face. He had a very handsome face. Dark green, piercing eyes that were ironically hard, but soft at the same time. Nice, shiny, big, white fangs that were now fixed into a wide grin on his face. Sanaa thought that his nose was crafted perfectly and his lips looked so delectable. His skin was smooth, beautiful, and had this gorgeous warm brown color; She felt an urge to run her fingers across it. Oh and his hair. His beautiful hair. Long, soft, barely noticeable waves pulled back into a ponytail; The strands going from black, to hunter green, and back to black again. Almost perfectly shaded, unlike her hair, she thought.

She was mesmerized by Him, which she found to be very strange since no other boy had appealed to her before. But something about Him was different. He was just so…so…

"Sanaa?"

"Uh…huh?" She was knocked out of her daze by the sudden vocalization of her name. The man chuckled.

"I asked if there was some place that you were headed." Sanaa looked confused for a moment before realizing that she still had to get her mother the medicine. It was completely dark now and Sati was probably worried.

"Yes. I have to go take my mother this medicine," she told him as she pulled the small bottle out of her sari.

"Oh. Well, you certainly don't want to keep her waiting for you. But first-" He pick up the small cloth that he had cleaned his hands with earlier off of the ground. He gently cupped Sanaa's chin in his hand and with delicate, soft strokes, he cleaned the blood and dirt off of her face. "-no girl should face their mother looking dirty like this." Sanaa knew she was blushing, she just knew it. She could tell from the sly but sweet smile plastered upon his face. After He was done, he continued to hold her chin in his hand. He looked her over long and hard. He thought that she was a stunning girl, but there was something else about her that drew him to her. He knew that this couldn't have been just a casual meeting. He had a thoughtful expression on his face for a while before he began to speak.

"I want you to meet me here just before sunset tomorrow. Right here, in these same woods, under this exact tree. There is just something about you that I like and it will keep gnawing at me if I don't find out what it is. So meet me here, okay?" Sanaa nodded her head as he let her face go.

"Okay. I will be here."

"How is your pain?"

"Huh?" Sanaa had been so wrapped up in Him, that she wasn't even paying attention to her pain anymore, and now that he brought it up, she didn't feel any pain in her body at all. She looked at her legs to see that both the blood and cuts were gone and the wounds on her arms had disappeared as well. She looked back up at Him with wide eyes.

"How did yo-"

"I'm good, aren't I?" He said with an amused smile. Sanaa nodded her head in amazement.

"You have healing powers?"

"Some, but I only use them on people I like. So you're lucky." He took the dirty cloth and put it back inside of his pocket. He then rose to his feet before helping Sanaa to hers. "Hurry off to your mother now. I will be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, Sanaa." He turned around and began to walk in the other direction.

"Wait a minute!" Sanaa cried out to stop him. He stopped, but continued to face the same direction. "Your name, what is your name?" There was silence for a moment.

"My name? Hn…all is learned in due time, my friend." He didn't say another word as he walked off into the distance, back into the shadows from whence he came.

* * *

Sanaa knew that morning had come as soon as she heard the birds chirping outside. She could also feel the sun's rays as they shed their light all over her soft, round face. She was reluctant to wake up. Her night had been very peaceful. It was the most peace that the serpent hanyou had received in a while. She had absolutely no bad dreams and didn't feel nervous at all; both of which usually happened whenever a thunderstorm would pop up during the night hours. She felt absolutely relaxed. It was something about being next to Naraku that put her at ease. That was another thing that she felt was rather strange, considering how wicked the spider hanyou was. But last night, she didn't feel wickedness from him. In fact, she felt a little bit protected.

The snake demon yawned loudly as she opened her sleep-clouded, purple eyes. She allowed them to adjust to the light before turning to her other side to see if her student was awake as well. She sat straight up in bed when she realized that he wasn't there. She didn't feel him leave the bed. She didn't even notice that his aura had disappeared. "_I wonder where he could be?" _Sanaa thought confused. Maybe he was cleaning up in the bathhouse or maybe he was in the kitchen getting himself some breakfast. _'I'll go find him. I should thank him for staying with me last night,'_ she thought as she climbed out of bed to go search for her missing student.

* * *

Byakuya was a little startled when his master walked through the door. The tall hanyou had snuck upon him as he sat on the cold, dark floor behind the dark shadows. He had sensed that a different aura was now in the castle, but didn't recognize it as his master's. It had changed slightly; it wasn't as strong as it once was.

"Naraku-sama, I am surprised to see you return so soon. I expected you to be gone with Sanaa-san for quite a while. What brings you by?" Naraku walked over to his younger servant and stood between him and the solitary window in the large room.

"I came by to check up on things, and to see that you did not run away." Byakuya immediately shifted to his knees and bowed before the spider hanyou.

"Oh no, Naraku-sama. I wouldn't dream of running away from you. I am very loyal to my master." He was lying. Byakuya had actually contemplated the possibility of escaping while Naraku was absent, but abandoned the thought when he realized that Naraku could easily find him. He still had Kanna's mirror, they both shared the same scent, and those pesky saimyoushou were notorious in the search and rescue business. As far as he was concerned, it was better to be a slave than dead. At least when Naraku was away he had _some_ freedom.

"Hn. I'm glad to hear that," Naraku replied, staring at his bowing servant. "So what all has happened since I have been away?" Byakuya moved from the bowing position and stood to be at eye level with his master.

"Not much has been going on at all Sir. Nobody has tried to breech your barrier and I haven't been in a battle for so long, that I believe that I might be a little rusty."

"You mean that you have faced absolutely no opposition during the time I have spent with Sanaa?" Byakuya shook his head.

"No Sir, none at all." The demon of illusion then put a finger to his bottom lip in thought. "Then again, I did run into Kagura not too long ago." Naraku instantly turned his head from the window, to his servant at the mention of his former servant's name.

"You ran into Kagura?" he repeated.

"Mhm, not too far back. She was out with her son that she had with Sesshoumaru."

"She has a son?"

"Yes, she does. He looks just like Sesshoumaru too, except his hair is black like my sister's, but other than that, they could be twins."

"I trust that she has kept up with her end of the bargain?"

"Indeed. She told me that she has done her best to divert Sesshoumaru's attention away from you, but he has still not giving up on trying to kill you. She said that she will continue to try to convince him to stop."

"She better keep her word, unless she wants her son to become a factor."

"You would kill the child, Naraku-sama?" Naraku didn't reply to his last question, but Byakuya knew that the answer was yes. Naraku would kill his nephew and his own grandchild if it came down to the point. Anything to get his way.

"So how has life been with Sanaa-san?" Byakuya asked, trying to change the subject. Naraku turned his head and looked out the window again.

"It has been what it has been."

"I assume that she has been giving you much pleasure, no?" Naraku turned to look at his servant to see that a sneaky smile had now grown across his face. Naraku smirked slightly.

"It isn't quite as glamorous as you make it seem, Byakuya."

"Still, Master, I bet you are having the time of your life. I heard that this Sanaa is quite a knockout and very skilled at what she does. After all, isn't that why you had me seek her?"

"Yes, Sanaa is both skilled and seductive, but there is more to her than that. She is also very stubborn, strong-willed, and bossy. In fact, I sometimes see her more in that way rather than in a sexy way." Byakuya couldn't help but laugh at the description his master gave to him. He would absolutely _love_ to be in Naraku's position. To learn firsthand about love, relationships, and sex from one of the most beautiful women on Earth would be a fantasy come true. She couldn't be as bad as Naraku made her appear. Maybe it was because Naraku was just too brash and didn't know how to properly treat a lady.

"Aw, come now Naraku-sama. I am sure that Sanaa-san isn't quite what you make her seem to be." Naraku quirked a brow at the demon. Not that bad? Ha! Byakuya had no clue. He reached inside of his haori and pulled out the red necklace around his neck. Byakuya stared at them as Naraku held them between his fingers.

"These, Byakuya, are beads of subjugation. Sanaa placed these around my neck in order to tame me and to make me do whatever she wants. Now does this sound like something that a kind woman would do?"

"Those are like the beads that Kagome had given Inuyasha. He would crash to the ground anytime she would say 'osuwari'. Do yours do the same?"

"The exact same thing, except mine react whenever she says 'kisama'." Byakuya bit back a laugh. '_A fitting word,' _he thought to himself. Naraku could sense the boy's amusement to the situation and gave a grunt, causing Byakuya's face to straighten back.

"My apologies, Sir, I mean no disrespect. But, Naraku-sama, even though you say that life with Sanaa-san isn't as luxurious as you had thought, is she doing her job well and helping you with your mating issues?" Naraku thought about the boy's question for a moment.

"I suppose that she is. I have learned a few things about the essentials of acquiring a mate, but her methods are difficult to get used to. I am foreign to these things."

"Well, if I must say Naraku-sama, I believe that being with Sanaa has changed you somewhat. You are a little different now than when we last spoke." Naraku gave him a curious look.

"I'm different? Why is that, Byakuya?"

"Your aura; it has been slightly altered. Although it is still wicked, it is not as dark as it once was. In fact, when you arrived, I did not even notice that it was you." Naraku smirked slightly.

"How foolish, Byakuya. Your senses must be off; for there is no way that my aura has changed. Sanaa might be skilled, but she is not a priestess. So there is no way that my aura has become more pure."

"Yes, Naraku-sama, my mistake," Byakuya quickly retracted, respectfully bowing before him. But the younger spider demon still believed that Naraku's aura had changed. He knew that it was because of Sanaa. Her lessons about love and relationships were affecting his master more than he thought, even though overall he was still an evil, devious man. Only time would tell if she could indeed change him.

"Well, Byakuya, I must be off. I am returning to Tsukamoto Village now. I want you to keep tabs on Sesshoumaru, Kagura, and their son. Do whatever you have to do to keep that dog demon away."

"Yes Naraku-sama."

"I will return in a couple of weeks to make sure that you are keeping up with your duties as my servant. Do not fail me, Byakuya."

"Hai, Naraku-sama." The boy bowed and Naraku nodded his approval. The spider hanyou turned on his heels and headed toward the exit of the castle. Riding on his cloud of thick miasma, he headed off towards the setting sun and back to his sensei.

* * *

Sanaa sat quietly in her chair in front of a big, vanity mirror calmly brushing her long locks of purple and black hair. It had been another long, late spring day. In fact, it was the very last day of spring. "Summer is starting tomorrow, onee-san," Mitoko had told her with a bright smile as they played in the sunflower fields just outside of Tsukamoto Village.

"I know Mitoko-chan. They say that the best moments in a girl's life happen during the summer," Sanaa replied with a big grin of her own. Mitoko gasped, her brown eyes wide with amazement.

"They do?"

"Mhm, they do. Some girls become women, others meet new friends, and some even find their one true love during summertime."

"Did you meet your true love during summertime Sanaa-chan?"

"I sure did. I met him towards the end of summer. He was kind like my own, special prince."

"Was he handsome like a prince? Did he make you his princess? Was he a demon like you?" Sanaa laughed at the girl's curiousness. She always loved that about Mitoko.

"Yes, he was very handsome and I guess you could say that I was his princess. And yes, he was a demon too. He was very strong, chivalrous, and sweet demon." Mitoko had become very interested in Sanaa's earlier life in India at this point. She gathered all of the sunflowers she had collected and walked over to take a seat right at her older friend's feet. Sanaa followed her lead and sat right in front of her in the midst of the tall flowers.

"Was he a snake like you?" Mitoko asked with her full attention now on the serpent hanyou.

"No, he was a dragon demon," Sanaa replied with a smile. Mitoko's eyes went wide.

"A dragon? Wowww. Dragons are really scary."

"Oh, he wasn't scary at all. In fact, I think he would have loved you, Mitoko."

"So where is he now? Does he still live in India? Why didn't you bring him to Japan with you?" Sanaa felt her stomach coil up as the last few questions rolled off of the child's tongue. It had been a very long time since the last time she had spoken a great amount about her past lover. She preferred not to talk about him so much. Just a question or two, but that was about it. She didn't know why, but up until then, she had been absolutely comfortable telling Mitoko about Him and how much she loved him. But now all of the bad memories were controlling her brain now. All of the good times they had spent together were pushed to the back burner of her mind and all she could think about was that infamous winter day. The one, cold day that no matter how much time passed, she could never forget.

"Onee-san? What's wrong? Did I make you sad?" Mitoko asked concerned as she crawled over to her closest friend in the world, noticing the upset look on her face. Sanaa forced a smile and shook her head. She pulled the little girl into her lap and hugged her tightly.

"Oh no, Mitoko-chan. I'm not sad," she lied, "I'm just…I'm just a little tired." She hated to lie to the child, but she knew that if she would have been honest, Mitoko would have felt bad.

"So do boys have special moments during the summertime too?" the human girl asked while twirling a flower in her hands. Sanaa smiled as she laid her head on top of the child's.

"You know, I don't know. I have never really thought about it. I guess you will have to ask either Kyo or Yonro about that."

"Do you think Naraku-sama would know?" Yet again, the child had put Sanaa at a loss for words. She had not seen the spider hanyou since that night they slept together, because of her fear of thunderstorms. That was almost two weeks ago. She did not know when Naraku would return. He had left no message to where or why he had gone. The only thing Sanaa knew is that he would return eventually, for she still had possession of the Shikon no Tama; Naraku's most prized treasure.

"I don't know, hime," Sanaa finally managed to say, "I guess you will have to ask him when he comes back."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, I do not. But I am sure that he will be back soon."

"I hope he comes back. If he does, I won't ask him so many questions so he will be my friend." Sanaa giggled at the child.

"Something tells me that he would appreciate that, hime."

Sanaa smiled to herself, as she thought about how forgiving her young companion was to the spider hanyou, even though he had treated her unkindly. _'If only adults could be that way,'_ she thought to herself. She gave her hair a few more strokes before she put her brush back inside of the drawer beside her.

She sighed deeply as she got up from the mirror. She crept down the hallway to check on the little girl in the next room. Sanaa smiled seeing the sweet, innocent human sleeping contently with black hairs sprawled across her soft face and hugging a doll tightly to her chest. After a busy day, a hot meal, and a warm bath, the child had finally lost her energy, much to Sanaa's delight. After confirming that the child was okay, Sanaa went back to her own quarters to prepare for bed as well.

The serpent slipped out of her green kimono and undergarments and went to her closet to get out her night kimono. She was about to reach for it when all of a sudden, she sensed and aura coming closer. An all too familiar aura. In a panic, Sanaa snatched a towel off the hook hanging on the closet door and quickly covered her breasts and whole front side of her body. Not a second later, he came walking through the door.

Red and purple eyes stared at each other with great intensity. The purple eyes became annoyed when they saw a grin creep onto the face of the one before them.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Sanaa asked in a sharp tone, not expecting for Naraku to be standing in front of her. Naraku's smirk grew.

"Well, I do live here now. You are still my teacher after all."

"I haven't seen or spoken to you in two weeks."

"Oh come on Sanaa, you knew that I would return. You still have my Shikon no Tama, remember?" Sanaa bit down on her tongue. She had to admit that she did feel slightly happy to see the pink jewel sitting securely on her dresser that morning when she had discovered that he was gone. Naraku stepped further into the bedroom and slid the screen door shut behind him. He walked over and sat down on Sanaa's bed. "If you must know, I was away on business. I had to check up on my servant, Byakuya, and other things." Sanaa walked over and sat right beside him, still clinging the towel to her nude body. "So I see that you didn't waste any time replacing me. That child is sleeping in my room." Sanaa smirked.

"Well you were gone for so long, I figured that I could use the space for other purposes. She needed a place to rest."

"You knew I would return."

"Yes, but I just didn't know when. You could have left a note telling me that you had gone, instead of having me wake up to find you missing." Naraku smirked as he slid closer to Sanaa. With a smooth motion, he placed his hand on her thigh, moving it slowly upwards toward the towel.

"Mmm. You sound like you were upset to see me gone," he seductively whispered in her ear, "did you miss me? Well, I'm here now. So uh-" He began to tug on her towel, trying to get her to show him what was hidden behind it. " –why don't you give me that lesson you promised me right before I left. What was it again? Taste?" He seductively ran his tongue up the side of her neck, as he began to pull harder on the towel. Sanaa sarcastically smirked as the spider demon continued to try to turn her on. He was trying to be sexy, but she was not impressed. Sanaa grabbed his hand and pushed it to the side. She got off of the bed and stood right in front of him. Securing her towel with one hand, she grabbed Naraku's haori collar with the other. She pulled on it and he took the hint by standing up. She continued to smirk as she slipped her hand behind his top and began to run her hand up and down his hard chest. She took a step closer until her body was right against his.

"Mmm, you have been gone for so long, Naraku," she teased in an equally seductive voice as she continued to massage his chest, "and I did promise to give you another lesson in sensuality, didn't I?"

"Nnn, yes you did," he whispered. His eyes fell close as he started to become aroused by Sanaa's closeness and touch.

"And I promised you I would keep my word since you stayed with me during the storm that night."

"Yesss, you did."

"But guess what, Naraku."

"What?"

"I have another lesson for you."

"You do?"

"Oh yes, I do."

"Give it to me then."

"You sure that you want it?"

"I want it."

"How bad?"

"Real bad." Sanaa grinned wickedly as she went up by his ear. In that same seductive voice, she whispered…

"Kisama"

**UNH!**

Naraku fell face first into the ground. While he was down, Sanaa quickly grabbed her night kimono out of the closet and put it on after discarding the towel. Naraku growled in anger as he lifted his face off of the floor. "You wench!" he hissed, "you haven't changed a bit!" Sanaa gave him an equally hard look as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Neither have you, obviously."

"What kind of lesson was that?!"

"A damn good one and I suggest you remember it, Naraku. You can't honestly expect any self-respecting woman to pleasure you after you have been away for two weeks, without telling her where you have gone. Your mate wouldn't do it, and I sure as hell do not approve." Naraku growled again as he slowly got off of the floor.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Sanaa. It's not like _we _are mates."

"I know that, but I am trying to help you get a mate. When is that going to sink into your head?"

"I don't know, maybe when you stop acting so damn bossy."

"Well, Naraku, if you hate how I treat you, then why don't you leave for good then?"

"Whatever happened to you keeping your word, huh? What about all of that stuff you were saying about you intend to teach me to the very end?!"

"I'm starting to wonder if you are even worth my time Naraku! You are so damn stubborn!"

"Oh like you aren't?! I have never met a woman as moody and as difficult as you are!"

"Oh you are just upset that you can't manipulate me like you do with everybody else! Typical for you to think that I am difficult! If you only knew how much of an ass you can be!"

"So you have told me, like a million times! Why is it that no matter what I do, it isn't good enough for you?! Why do you insist on changing who I am?! I don't try to change you and dammit, you could use some work! If I had known that acquiring a mate would be this difficult, then I would have never come to see you!" Sanaa was so upset, she could feel her heart beating in her throat. She stormed over to her dresser and snatched the Shikon no Tama off the top. She marched back over to the hanyou and shoved it in his chest.

"Just go, Naraku! Get out if you feel that way! I guess some people can never be taught, no matter how much you try to help them!" Sanaa turned away from him, before tears began to fall from her eyes. She was so angry at the moment. She hadn't cried in years and she'd be damned if she would cry over him. The room was absolutely silent. Naraku announced his departure by slamming her bedroom door shut. She knew he had left when she heard the faint sound of her front door slamming as well. Sanaa pressed her lips together as she continued to try to hold back her tears. '_Don't cry over him. Don't do it. He is a bastard,'_ she kept telling herself in her head. She could feel her body shaking as she choked back tears. Her pride won over her emotion.

Sanaa exhaled deeply as she dropped to her knees. She closed her eyes deeply as she inhaled in and out, trying to regain control of her rapid breathing. Naraku was such an ass hole. After all of this time, he was still the same old demon. After lessons about intimacy and the quality time she spent with him, he hadn't changed one bit. Sanaa felt like a complete failure at the moment. She had tried so hard with him and yet, it was to no avail.

Sanaa sat quietly on the floor as she tried to calm her distressed nerves. It had been a long time since she had lost her temper in such a manor. _'Ugh, why does this man have to frustrate me so_?' she thought, her inner voice screaming in her head, _'I have never been so angry at somebody in my entire life!'_. Her disappointment in her failed success was part of the reason why she was so upset with the spider demon. She knew that much. But there was something else there that was bothering her. A very small, additional reason that helped to fuel her frustration of with the spider hanyou. She did not know exactly what it was, but it was a reason, no matter how much she tried to deny it, that would always stick around.

After a couple of minutes, the serpent hanyou was able to calm her whacked nerves. And as she calmed herself, she began to think as well. She still firmly believed that Naraku was absolutely wrong for doing what he did, but she was beginning to see that she was slightly at fault too.

'_Why is it that no matter what I do, it isn't good enough for you?! Why do you insist on changing who I am?!'_ She remembered the words he had yelled at her during the argument. It was a rare display of genuine emotion, which Naraku hardly ever showed. Albeit the emotion in question was anger, Sanaa realized that for him to show any real emotion at all, he had made progress, if only just a little. The serpent hanyou began to realize that Naraku was not the average man that she was used to dealing with. His soul was much darker than she had originally anticipated and teaching him would not be as easy as she had thought it would be. She would have to put a lot more effort into it than she had been putting in before. And she realized that being so aggressive with him all of the time wouldn't do much good for either of them. But he was not a lost cause. And Sanaa was not quite ready to throw in the towel.

Sanaa walked over to her closet and grabbed a long coat. She put the long, grey garment over her pajamas and slipped into a pair of sandals. She walked out of her bedroom and hurried down the hallway to once more check up on the little girl staying in the other room. Sanaa was relieved to see that she was still asleep even after the huge argument that she and Naraku had had earlier. Sanaa softly smiled as she slid the door to the spare bedroom shut. She scurried to the front door of the home, and after securing the small house with an anti-demon sutra that Aya had given her to protect Mitoko when she was alone, she ran off into the night to find her student.

* * *

_Part two is up next..._


	9. Past and Present part 2

_**A/N**: And here is the second part of Past and Present. The taste lesson. _

_**Warning:** There is a limey-limey-lime in this chapter, lol. You have been warmed._

* * *

Naraku sat quietly along a river bank, watching various ripples form as he contemplated what he would do next. Should he go after the dog demon who was currently trying to hunt him down, or should he kill Sanaa first for robbing him of his dignity? Naraku sighed deeply as he stared at the tiny, pink jewel in his hand. Like Sanaa, he had just calmed down from the argument. Never before had he been in a quarrel like that. Usually when faced with opposition, he would eliminate the person on the spot. But this time, that wasn't the case. It was the first time in his life that he had showed so much emotion at once and he felt that the experience was highly undesirable. It helped to further add to his distaste of emotional expression. _'Well at least I don't have to deal with that crazy wench anymore,_' he thought to himself as he rose off of the river bank. He was about to start the journey back to his castle, but immediately stopped when he suddenly remembered - the beads of subjugation were still around his neck. Naraku snarled, upset that he still had one more reminder of Sanaa lingering with him. He was so upset with the snake demon that he had forgotten to have her remove the necklace. _'Damned wench,_' he thought to himself, realizing that he would have to return back to the small home in Tsukamoto Village, so he could have his former sensei remove it. He hated to have to return back to her, but he couldn't fathom living out the remainder of his life with it around his neck. But all wouldn't be lost. He could use the opportunity to kill the serpent like he had always intended to do.

Naraku grinned evilly as he placed the pink jewel back inside of his pocket and decided to start back into the direction from whence he came. But when he turned around, he was faced with the person that he least wanted to see at the moment. He furrowed his eyebrows as he glared at the darker demon.

"I was hoping that I would be able to catch up to you," Sanaa calmly said, a little winded.

"How did you find me?" Naraku asked in a rough voice.

"I followed your aura."

"What do you want with me? I believe that we have already spent enough time together. I do not w-"

"I apologize," Sanaa interrupted, squinting her eyes as if it sincerely hurt to offer up such an apology. Naraku's eyebrows raised slightly.

"What did you just say?" Sanaa sighed deeply.

"I said…I apologize." Naraku's mouth fell open, only a by a small margin. Was she really apologizing?! He didn't buy it. The spider demon's eyes narrowed at the woman. He rushed over to her and pinned her against the tree behind her. Sanaa winced upon hitting the hard bark.

"Do you take me for a fool?!" he growled at her, voice colder than ice. He held up two, sharply clawed fingers at her throat. Sanaa tried her best to maintain her calm composure. She knew that she could easily get him off of her by saying the trigger word to his necklace, but she couldn't do it. It would only make things worse if she did. But inside of her, she was fearful. Knowing his lack of emotion, she knew that he probably would kill her if he wanted to, but it was a risk she would have to take.

Naraku stared into her purple eyes as he continued to hold her to the hard, cold wood. He stared as deeply as he could, but he could see no fear. Surely she knew her life was in danger and surely she knew that it would only take one move for him to slice her neck open. So why wasn't she afraid? Better yet, why didn't she call out the trigger word? And why was he hesitant to kill her?

The spider hanyou continued to stare intensely at the serpent hanyou for quite a while, neither of them saying a word. He noticed that he could feel her chest rising and falling against his own whenever she would take a breath. He could also now notice the very lovely flower scent radiating off of her skin. He also noticed how beautiful and seductive her eyes looked in the moonlight. _'Damn! What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ Naraku thought as he abruptly turned away from the woman. He buried his face in his hands, trying to get a grip on himself. Sanaa silently sighed as she grabbed her throat in the place where his claws had been. It seemed as if she would live to see another day.

"Why did you follow me?" Naraku gruffly asked, not bothering to turn to her. Sanaa cautiously stepped away from the tree and over to Naraku. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I want you to come home," she calmly said. Naraku lifted his face from his hands and looked over his shoulder.

"Home? What are you rambling on about? I thought you kicked me out so I could go back to my home."

"No…no. I mean…I want you to come home with me." The words struck a chord with him. He set his arms by his side and turned around to face the woman in his midst. "Look…there's no easy way for me to say this. I am a person filled with pride and you are too." She paused for a moment. "I was wrong for how I treated you sometimes and I want you to give me another chance to teach you." Naraku looked at her suspiciously. Did she really mean that? Was she manipulating him again? Sanaa noticed his hesitation to believe her. She sighed deeply. "Let me show you that I mean what I say," she told him. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Sanaa gave him a gentle smile.

"Follow me and I'll show you."

* * *

Sanaa led him to a remote, deserted area a little ways away from where they had been earlier. It was a very quiet place. Naraku could not detect the presence of neither a human nor a demon. The grass was tall, the sky was clear and full of stars, and the sweet smell of fruit hung in the air from the numerous cherry trees.

She walked over to a particularly large cherry tree and stopped right in front of it. Naraku did the same. "Sit," she told him without bothering to look at him. Naraku cocked his head confused at first, but did as she had asked of him. He took a seat in the very high blades of grass and rested against the cherry wood. Sanaa walked around to the other side of the tree and peaked inside of a medium sized hole that had been carved into the wood. After she determined that there were no signs of life inside of the tree, she carefully stuck her hand inside. When she withdrew it, a tiny beehive was now in her hand. She walked back around to where he student was waiting and knelt in front of him. Naraku kept his eyes intensely fixed on the woman as she cracked open the hive to reveal the generous amount of honey that it contained. The serpent hanyou took two fingers and swirled them in the thick liquid.

"What are you doing?" the spider asked as he continued to stare at her. Sanaa lifted her fingers out of honey and leaned forward to bring them to Naraku's lips.

"I promised to give you a lesson in taste. Didn't I?" Sanaa smoothly replied as he licked the honey from her fingers and from his lips. He briefly closed his eyes in order to savor the sweet taste that had just entered his mouth. Sanaa smiled as she removed her hand from his mouth. The two hanyou maintained eye contact with each other as the female demon began to loosen her clothing. First the coat was shed and placed in the grass behind her. She began to untie the obi around the dark red kimono that she was wearing- the only thing preventing him from seeing her completely nude. After casting the belt aside, she paused. She gave Naraku an expectant look. He looked back at her confused.

"Aren't you going to finish?" he asked, already beginning to feel himself harden.

"Take off your clothes too," was her simple reply. Naraku obeyed and began to remove his clothes as well. Sanaa waited until he had taken off his very last item before allowing the kimono to slip off of her body.

They stared at each other for a few moments, both admiring the figure of the other. Sanaa felt somewhat heated as he stared her down. They had seen each other naked before and they had even already had sex, though it was very disappointing. But for some reason, Sanaa felt a little shy as he looked at her. It was an odd feeling to her, considering that she was not a shy woman at all.

"Alright, let's begin," Sanaa told him, trying to shake off the feeling. She crawled over to him with the hive in hand, and sat down right beside him. "The sense of taste is very useful in mating with a woman. Every woman likes for her mate to savor her body and the same goes for men too. There are ways to enhance the feeling even more but things will work out better if I show you rather than tell you. Now relax."

Sanaa dipped her fingers into the honey again and brought it up to Naraku's ear, after pushing his hair to the side. She spread the sweetness over it, sending a slight chill down his spine. Sanaa gracefully went up by his ear and began to give it a few licks. Another chill overcame him as he felt his earlobe pressed between two full lips and being nicked by her fangs.

Sanaa followed the pattern by trailing her honey soaked lips along his neck. Naraku could feel the tension between his legs grow as she continued to tease him. He knew that there was a high possibility that Sanaa would leave him unfulfilled again, as she did with all of her lessons. But he knew that protesting her and taking matters into his own hand would only worsen the situation. At least this way he had some pleasure. But eventually, the feeling became too much and he wanted Sanaa to get a taste of her own medicine.

"I want to try," Naraku spoke up as Sanaa was currently working his glazed chest. Sanaa looked up from her work and at her pupil.

"Alright," she agreed, placing the hive of honey in his hands. Naraku nodded his thanks and got out of the grass. He took a seat behind the woman, substantially limiting her vision. He grabbed the obi of her kimono that had been discarded earlier, and brought it up to Sanaa's face. The serpent hanyou could feel her heart rate quicken as he tied the obi around her eyes, blinding her from everything the same way she had blinded him in their last lesson.

"I'm a fast learner," he casually whispered into her ear.

Sanaa sighed deeply as he began to work her ear over with the honey, like she had done to him earlier. His lips were very soft and his stokes were highly seductive. _'He is a fast learner,' she thought to herself, slightly amazed._

"Do you like it?" he whispered into her ear in a seductive voice. Sanaa nodded her approval. She could feel him grin against her ear. He continued his work by kissing down her jaw line to her neck. As he applied the honey to her neck and licked and kissed it off, Sanaa began to feel his hands start to wonder over her figure. Strong, large hands ran slowly up her stomach and to her breasts. She could feel herself becoming more heated as he caressed them and teased the nipples. She could also feel herself beginning to get wet. She leaned back closer to Naraku as he continued to touch her sensually.

Naraku was now working the back of her neck now with the honey as he continued to touch her the way she had taught him to. He smirked as he could now hear her breathing speed up, smell her arousal, and feel her nipples harden under his hands. He allowed his hands to wander away from her firm, pert chest, and began to massage her stomach. He toyed with that area for a while, but soon became bored. So he began to travel even lower. He gently ran his hands up and down her thighs as he continued to taste her with the honey. He massaged the inside of her thighs very skillfully and carefully, coming close to her core but never stimulating it.

Sanaa was breathing rapidly now and was beginning to break a little sweat. She didn't expect that Naraku had caught on to her teachings so quickly. She fully expected him to touch her coldly and carelessly. She expected him to be somewhat detached. But he wasn't. He was far from cold. He touched her and tasted her body with great passion, almost as if he were her mate and not her student. She was quickly becoming taken in by him and had to fight back the intense urge to let him have her entirely. Yes, he had progressed a great amount, but she was still not ready to give in. At least, not yet.

Naraku figured that he had teased her enough so that she felt what he had been feeling during every lesson. But he wanted to drive the feeling home. He continued to stroke her inner thighs with a firm, yet gentle hand. Sanaa had become putty in his hands and he was about to send her over the top. Ever so slowly, her brought his hand up to her warmth. He teased it gently, avoiding penetration. He could feel how wet she was and how tense her body had become.

"Sanaa, look at me," he whispered to her. Sanaa turned her head in his direction and he quickly seized the opportunity to engage her in a heated kiss. Caught off guard because she could not see, Sanaa gasped causing the male hanyou to slip his tongue in between her lips. The kiss was soft and held an un expectant feeling of passion. She could taste the sweetness of the honey on his lips, which made the kiss even more enjoyable. She now desired Naraku's touch for the first time since they had been together. She had easily been able to separate her emotions from her work every time before. But now, that line was becoming increasingly blurry. She was beginning to feel lust for him. A strong lust that she hadn't felt since she had been with her past lover. Every time she kissed Naraku it reminded her that he kissed like _Him_. Almost exactly like _Him_! Everything in her screamed for Naraku to have his way with her, but it was her memories of Him prevented her from doing something she knew she would regret.

Sanaa pulled away from Naraku before he could finish his teasing. She quickly got up out of the grass and yanked the obi from around her eyes. She grabbed her clothes and began to redress. "What is the matter?" Naraku asked with a smirk, knowing that he had almost succeeded in seducing her. Sanaa couldn't bring herself to turn around and look at him.

"Mitoko. She's at home alone and I think it's time we head back," she mostly lied.

"Oh," Naraku said with a smile, knowing that she was lying. He had gotten to her. They both knew it. "I guess we should head back then."

"Hai. We should." Sanaa could hear Naraku leave the grass and hear him shuffle into his clothing. After he had finished dressing, he walked up beside his sensei. He gave her a sly smile and she quickly turned her head, still not wanting to look at him at the moment. She began to walk off towards home and Naraku followed her.

* * *

Sanaa gave Naraku her bed for the night and she decided to sleep with Mitoko. She felt that considering what had happened earlier, it would be risky for them to share the same bed. Naraku pondered what had happened between them earlier as he laid between her soft, smooth, silky sheets. Part of him had teased Sanaa because of revenge, but as he went on, his passion for her began to grow. As he kissed her, his hatred for her had gone away and was replaced with desire. He was actually wondering if what he was doing felt…good to her. For the first time in his life, he wanted a woman he was with to feel as sexually satisfied as he was. It had been an odd night for him to say the least. And he knew that as their time together spread into the summer months, things would only become more and more interesting.

* * *

_**A/N:** Uh oh, lol. Things will be heating up between these two soon. Thank you all for reading and stay tuned for updates._


	10. Jai

_**A/N: A wild SatinKisses has appeared . . . four years later. Okay first of all, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story in my prolonged absence. I would also like to thank everyone who has read and is still reading after so long. I truly apologize for the very, very, verrrry long wait. I'm trying to come up with a direction for this story to take since I have lost my original outline. However, I remember the general idea I had so I think it should all be alright. Okay, enough of my jabbering :P.**_

* * *

Sanaa bit her lip and moaned deeply as Naraku's member slowly slipped in and out of her soaking wet flower. Her head whipped from side to side and her sweat saturated the sheets as yearning cries repetitively tore from her throat. She couldn't believe how good she felt. She couldn't believe how much pleasure he was giving her. It had to have been the third time she had come that night.

"S – Sanaa," Naraku groaned against her silky leg that was currently resting on his shoulder. He gave it a long lick upward until he reached her ankle. Sanaa moaned again as she watched his sensual actions, not able to tear her eyes away as he stared intensely at her, sucking her toes with a voracity that one could only describe as licentious. She threw her head back as her claws slightly ripped the beige sheet below.

"Nnn, Sanaa. Who the hell are you?" Sanaa cocked her head at his random question. What was he talking about? He had known her for a while now. How could he not know the name of the woman that he was currently dipping in and out of?

"W-What?"

"I said, who the hell are you, wench!" Sanaa was taken aback by his sudden aggression, stricken dumb for words. "Answer me!"

Sanaa's amethyst eyes flew open and stared at the sunlit ceiling above. She groaned when she realized that the intense sexual session between her and Naraku was only a dream. Sitting up in bed and clutching her white yukata, she sighed feeling slightly disappointed. She also was perplexed at why she'd feel this way. _He's only my client. Nothing more_. However, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself of this, the dampness between her thighs told her otherwise.

"Baka! Get out of my way!"

"How dare you speak to me like that, wench?" Sanaa turned to her closed shoji screens and saw two large shadows just outside, arguing with each other. The masculine voice, which woke her from the delicious, wet dream was Naraku. However the other was –

Sanaa beamed from ear to ear as she quickly jumped up from her futon and ran to the door. Her purple eyes glittered with joy as she stared at the voluptuous and beautiful raven haired miko in front of her. "Aya!" She squealed as she launched at the human woman. Aya matched Sanaa's enthusiasm as she hugged her back.

"Sanaa-chan! I've missed you my babe!"

"Oh! It's been so long!" Sanaa sighed, releasing her tight grip on the female. She held her arms as she gave her a good look over. "You look _good_. How was your time in Joseon?"

"Exhausting," Aya replied with a sigh of her own. "The temples were overflowing with demons. Getting rid of them took much longer and much more energy than I expected. Some of them really had a lot of attitude." She narrowed and turned her eyes toward Naraku. "Kind of like this baka here." Naraku growled low and narrowed his eyes as well.

"Watch your tongue, onna. I have no reservations snatching it out."

"Try me, li'l demon boy."

"Okay, okay you two play nice," Sanaa said, standing in between them and holding out her arms.

"Who is this anyway?" Aya asked her best friend, gesturing at Naraku with disgust. "Is this the demon that baasan was telling me about?"

"Yes, this is Naraku," she smiled, wrapping her arm around his in a sign of solidarity. She then wrapped her other arm around Aya. "Naraku, this is my best friend, Ayatsuko. I want you two to play nice with each other, okay?" Naraku stared down at his sensei in disbelief.

"You seriously expect _me,_ to befriend a _miko_?" Aya nodded her head in agreement.

"Yea, I agree with the baka. It does seem a little weird for a miko and a demon to be friends." Sanaa looked at the slightly chubby, fair skinned woman incredulously.

"You and I are friends."

"That's different. You grew up around humans. Plus, you're half human yourself."

"Naraku is a hanyou too."

"Not by choice," the spider demon muttered to himself. Sanaa glanced at him briefly before turning back to Aya.

"Anyways, I'm not asking you two to be _friends_. Just be cordial to one another. Surely you guys can do that, right?" Aya and Naraku remained quiet for a few moments, neither wanting to be the first to agree to what they considered to be an idiotic request. Finally Naraku broke the silence.

He closed his eyes and removed his arm from Sanaa's. "I will do it for sensei," he simply said before turning and walking back to his room. Sanaa smiled warmly at his back.

"Thank you," she said before he disappeared behind another set of screen doors. Aya snorted and also removed herself from the serpent demon.

"He must be a really good lay if you're willing to put up with an attitude like that." Sanaa grinned.

"That's nothing. You should have seen him when he first came. He was much more hostile."

"Really? Well, you could have fooled me. The baka didn't even want to let me in when I came to see you this morning. He started that whole argument from before."

"I consider that to be an improvement. The old Naraku would have just killed immediately."

"Again, that's why I ask if he's a good lay. I mean if he's not, you let him live with you why?" Sanaa chuckled at the look of stupor that was currently plastered on the twenty three year old's face. She walked past the woman and motioned for her to follow.

"Let's continue this conversation over breakfast."

-.-.-.-

The first month of summer was drawing to a close and as the days dragged along, the heat only intensified. Along with the height in temperature, a height in emotions seemed to be occurring as well. While Naraku had been improving in both his lessons and attitude, he still had that aggressive streak in him that Sanaa had yet to find a way to eradicate. The incident with Aya today only fueled Sanaa's desire to quell that aggression. Granted that Aya was a spitfire in her own right, Sanaa was almost certain that she wasn't lying when she said that Naraku started the argument. He even refused to join them for breakfast, opting to eat later at lunch with Sanaa instead.

The two women sat at the table catching up on life after they had finished their morning meal. Aya told of her travels in Joseon whereas Sanaa spoke of her training with Naraku. While the miko was not impressed by the way in which Naraku had been conducting himself while in the hanyou's home, Sanaa on the other hand was greatly impressed by Aya's adventures. The amount of demons that she managed to exile while traveling in the foreign country was amazing. As the chestnut eyed woman told her of Joseon's temples, she paused and reached inside of her haori.

"I almost forgot that I had this for you. I got you a gift while I was away." Sanaa's eyes lit up. She was very fond of Aya's presents. She loved the trinkets she would get from foreign lands. They were always very fascinating. Aya handed a small, black box to Sanaa. When she opened it, a solid gold charm of a dragon was lying inside.

"I found that charm lying in one of the Joseon temples. It's from the dragon demon clan in eastern India." Sanaa removed the charm from the box and stared down at its beauty with sad eyes. "They say that warriors of the dragon clan wear it over their armor because they believe that it will bring them good luck and fortune during battles. Baasan told me that your former mate used to wear one just like it and gave it to you for a keepsake. She also told me that you lost it when you immigrated to Japan. One of the demons I expelled had it on him and left it behind. I thought I'd give it to you." Aya watched the woman's demeanor change and instantly felt guilty for giving the charm to her. "I- if you don't want it – "

"No." Sanaa interrupted, forcing a smile to her lips. "It's beautiful. It looks just like His. How very kind of you to think of something like this."

"Anything for my best friend." She stood to her feet with Sanaa following. "Well, I guess I'll be off to visit the Yamadas now so I can visit Mitoko-chan before I go back to my village. You be careful with that demon, okay?" Sanaa snickered.

"Oh you don't have to tell me that. You saw the beads of subjugation around his neck."

"Yeah, I did. But . . . that's not what I meant." She took a step toward the dark skinned female and put a hand on her chest. "I meant that you should be careful with this." Sanaa stared down at the delicate hand over her heart and smirked.

"You are just like your grandmother. Yuna-san basically told me the same thing not too long ago. Well, you both can be reassured that I'm not going to fall for Naraku. I'm not ready to love another man again."

"Alright. If you say so, then I believe you." Taking a few more steps forward, Aya embraced the woman who she'd known since her birth. Sanaa reciprocated with an equal amount of warmth. After escorting her to the door, she sighed deeply. She wondered why Aya and Yuna seemed to think that she was going to fall in love with Naraku? Couldn't they see that she still hadn't gotten over her former lover? Couldn't they tell that she and Naraku were so different that no happy life could ever come from their union?

Sanaa leaned against the door and once again stared at the charm in her hands. Running her fingers over the incrusted ruby jewels, she sighed. Memories of her former life in India raced in her mind. She was so engulfed with the mental images that she did not notice the additional aura that had come to join her in the living room.

"Oi. What's that in your hand?" Naraku asked, pointing to the charm. Somewhat still in a mental daze, she stared at him blankly for a few moments before returning her attention to the jewelry.

"Oh this? It's nothing but a charm Aya gave me. It's from my homeland." She explained as she slipped the charm inside of her yukata. Naraku smirked.

"I take it from the silence that the chirping wench is gone, yes?"

"Please do not call Aya that. Show respect for others when you are in my presence."

"Since she has gone, that means we can begin another lesson?" Naraku asked, ignoring Sanaa's request. Naraku had been a more eager learner as his lessons began to be more risqué and enjoyable for him. The lesson earlier that week about stripping had proved to be very _stimulating_. Sanaa sighed deeply, not really wanting to engage in a sexual act with the man. However, she also knew that his time with her would be drawing to an end soon as the upcoming mating season would begin in a little over a month from then. She had to do as much as she could to get him ready before then.

"Alright," she agreed after a few moments. "Meet me in the bathhouse. We might as well make use of our cleansing time." Naraku hid the excitement he felt as he gave a simple nod before briskly walking toward the back of Sanaa's home.

The unexpected visit from Aya had been both pleasant and bothersome. She knew that Aya had nothing but good intentions when she brought the charm, nevertheless, it inadvertently stirred up old, latent emotions that Sanaa had long suppressed. Emotions that she did not want to deal with.

* * *

Sanaa did as her savior asked of her. She had returned to the tree in the dense woods where she had met him the day before. She had arrived just as the sun was providing its last few hours of light before it took its rest. He had asked her to meet him there just before sundown and she had arrived on time. However, he was not there. She sighed as she propped against the tree and waited patiently for his arrival. She figured that he wouldn't stand her up considering how adamant he had been in his request that she come. But as the sun faded away and the moon stole the spotlight, she began to think she had wasted her time.

Sanaa turned as she heard the sudden scrunching of leaves and grass. A few seconds later, she saw the form of the mysterious man approach her. His dark green eyes and teeth sparkled in the moonlight. Sanaa was mesmerized by the man's beauty, but did her best to hide the fact. She pouted and turned her head from him while crossing her arms at the same time. "You're late," was her simple greeting. The tall demon chuckled as he walked up beside her.

"I know. I'm sorry. I had business to take care of." Sanaa did not reply. "I hope you're not mad at me." She scoffed.

"Why would I be? I'm not mad."

"Really? Because you surely are acting like it."

"I said I wasn't mad," Sanaa reiterated with more annoyance in her tone. The dragon demon chuckled softly to himself before nodding.

"Alright, sorry sorry. If you say that you aren't mad, then I believe you." Sanaa slightly snarled before turning away and looking at the space in front of her.

"Why did you want me to come out here with you?"

"What a strange question to ask. Surely it's because I wanted to get to know you better."

"Yea, I get that, but why?" He chuckled to himself again.

"So very inquisitive you are. I already told you the other day. I do not believe we met by chance. I met you for a reason and I intend to find out what that reason is." Sanaa scoffed again, shaking her head in amusement.

"Please don't tell me that you're one of those demons who believe in fate." He stared at the top of her head, perplexed by how she could easily write off such a belief.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," he responded, voice even and flat. Sanaa looked out the corner of her eye and watched him as he sat down at the base of the large tree, the roots large enough to lean against. Sanaa took his lead and sat beside him on the slightly damp ground. "You don't believe in soul mates? Love at first sight?"

"No, I don't. Everything in this world happens by chance. Some people have good luck and others have bad luck. To say that two people are destined to be before they even get to know each other well is pretty stupid."

"Well I happen to think that you're wrong my dear hanyou. It is true that not all romances end up with fairy tale endings, but I do believe that the gods have made each of us a special person that completes us. One that we couldn't imagine living our lives without." Sanaa smirked.

"So you mean to say that I'm that person for you? Yeah right, don't kid yourself. You don't even know me."

"We have all the time in the world to get to know one another. We're demons so we don't age very fast. I've been this handsome for over a century." Sanaa chuckled at his narcissistic humor.

"I don't know. Maybe you would be more suited with a woman who is as hopelessly romantic as you are. You know, one who actually believes in soul mates." She attempted to stand, but he grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her back down on her bottom. He stared at her with sensual eyes; eyes that stirred something deep within her core. She could feel her heartbeat quicken. She knew she was blushing.

"W – What is it?" she stuttered, captivated by the hazy look that had yet to waiver. He leaned in a little closer, practically within kissing distance, Sanaa thought. What was he doing? What exactly was going on in that mind of his?

"Kiss me," was his simple and blunt reply. Sanaa could feel the butterflies flutter away in her stomach. Had she really heard him right?

"W – What?" she repeated, voice sounding as stupefied as she felt.

"Kiss me. I want you to kiss me to see if you feel something. If you don't, then I will forever leave you alone. However, if you do, then you shall agree to become my mate." Sanaa looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Are you kidding me? There is no way I will agree to that. I'm not kissing you!"

"Why? Are you afraid to?"

"T- That's beside the point!"

"You are. You're afraid. You're afraid to kiss me because deep down you know that I'm right. You're afraid to admit that you feel something for me too."

"We just met!"

"Love only takes a moment in time to blossom."

"I don't know where your lips have been!"

"A poor excuse. You can keep making them, Sanaa-chan but it will not deter my motivation to have your lips against mine." Sanaa bit her bottom lip. What the hell was up with this guy? His whole free spirited philosophy, his infatuation with her. Both of these unnerved her, yet titillated her at the same time. She was indeed afraid to kiss him, knowing that she was stimulated by him, but she wasn't even about to let him know. She would just kiss him and get it over with. Surely she could do it without feeling any emotional connection with him. After all, soul mates were just a joke, right?

"Fine," she abruptly and quickly said after another set of silent moments passed between them. Before he even had a chance to react, she quickly leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "There. You happy? I felt nothing," she said with resolve as she stared at him with innocent but firm eyes. He brushed two fingers over his lips.

"That wasn't a real kiss, sundara laraki. That was the kind of kiss you'd give your father." He lowered his eyes and shifted to his knees. He moved in front of Sanaa and hovered in front of her, causing her to fall backward flat against the earth, nervous from the sudden dissolved personal space. "I want you to give me the kiss of a grown woman. The kiss of a lover." Sanaa nervously tried to push him off of her.

"The hell? Get off me you pervert! I already gave you a kiss and I won't do it again!"

"Too late." Sanaa's eyes widened as she felt the dragon demon's cushion soft lips against her own. The kiss immediately sent waves of pleasure through the half demon, a feeling of bliss that she had never once experienced in her life. This wasn't her first time kissing the opposite sex, but none had made her feel like this. In fact, she disliked them so much that she secretly wondered if she was not into men at all. However any doubt she'd had prior to this kiss had been shattered. Especially when his tongue began to dance with her own. Before she knew it, Sanaa had moaned in pleasure, a sound which didn't go unnoticed by the persistent man who was now smirking against her lips. Fingers finding their way into his hair, Sanaa clutched his mane with firm hands as she dived deeper and deeper into the surge of pleasure that the kiss was bringing her. She almost moaned in sadness when he tore his lips away.

Sanaa stared up at him panting and at a loss for words. She wanted nothing more than to pull his face back down to hers. She was actually about to do just that, but the sound of his sensuous tenor stopped her.

"Well? How do you feel about fated lovers now?" Sanaa sighed and closed her eyes as she steadied her pants. Slowly opening them, she bit back her pride as she admitted her concession. She reached up and grabbed a fistful of dark green hair. She pulled his face closer until his lips were once again a breath away from hers.

"I want to know the name of my lover," she said, her eyes firmly fixed on his. He smirked.

"My name is Jai," he replied before taking his woman's lips once more.

* * *

_**Hindi Words**_

_**sundara larak: beautiful woman**_

_**A/N: I hope to update this sometime within the next three weeks, but we all know how good I am with literature promises ^_^'. In the meantime, feel free to check out my other pervert writings if you'd like lol. Thank you very much for reading :D**_


End file.
